The Hedgehog King
by captainleo
Summary: Prince Shadow can't wait to be King, but Macavity will do anything to steal the throne, even if that means getting rid of Shadow and King Jake Long aka The American Dragon
1. 1: the Cast

**Captainleo's The Hedgehog King**

**The Cast**

1.) Simba...Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X)

Nala...Alyssalioness94

3.) Mufasa…Jake Long/American Dragon (American Dragon)

4.) Scar. . .Macavity (CATS Musical)

5.) Sarabi…Rose/Huntsgirl (American Dragon)

6.) Timon…Kairel (El Arca)

7.) Pumbaa…Xiro (El Arca)

8.) Rafiki…Mickey Mouse (Disney)

9.) Zazu…Stitch (Lilo and Stitch)

10.) Shenzi…Bonnie (Lilo and Stitch)

11.) Banzai…Randall (Monsters Inc)

12.) Ed…Clyde (Lilo and Stitch)

13.) Sarafina (Nala's mother)…Bruma (El Arca)


	2. 2:A Prince Is Born

**Captainleo's The Hedgehog King**

**Chapter One**

**A Prince is born**

It was the start of a new day in the Cartoon Kingdom as the sun rose over the land. The reason: a son had been born to the King and Queen.

Many cartoon characters of all shapes and sizes had heard the news. They began to make their way to the castle.

**From the day we arrive on the planet**

**And, blinking, step into the sun**

**There's more to see than can ever be seen**

**More to do than can ever be done**

**There's far too much to take in here**

**More to find than can ever be found**

**But the sun rolling high**

**Through the sapphire sky**

**Keeps great and small on the endless round **

Then, all the cartoon characters arrived at the castle were they were gathering. At the top of the castle stood a tall 13 year-old boy, who had black beady eyes and black hair with green rims. He wore a white shirt under a red jacket with a zipper and yellow elbows, blue shorts, and black shoes. He then transformed into a red dragon with yellow scales on his belly, but he still had a tuft of his hair and his eyes. He is Jake Long/American Dragon, King of the Jungle world.

_**The Circle of Life**_

On "Circle of Life", a small koala-like experiment/trog climbed up Pinnacle Rock. He had bat-like ears, big black eyes, razor sharp teeth, and dark blue markings on his back, the back of his head, and tips of his ears, blue fur, light blue belly, four arms, two antennas, and three spikes on his back. He is Stitch, Jake's majordomo. He bows before Jake.

_**And it moves us all**_

_**Through despair and hope**_

_**Through faith and love**_

After Stitch bowed before him, Jake smiles and nods.

_**Till we find our place**_

Then a black human-like Mouse, who had Black round ears, a white face and holding a keyblade in one hand walked through the crowd of cartoon characters as they bowed before him. He is Mickey mouse, the "King of Disney Castle" and Shaman of the Jungle World. _**On the path unwinding**_

As Mickey (as he goes by) climbed up the stairs, Jake smiles.

_**In the Circle**_

_**The Circle of Life**_

Mickey and Jake hugged as if they were long-time friends. They walked over to a 13 year-old girl who had blonde hair in a pink headband, blue eyes, and wore a white t-shirt with blue rims around the sleeves and collar, pink pants with a rose on the right leg, brown sandals, and a dragon-shaped birthmark on her right arm. She was Rose, Queen of the Jungle World and Jake's wife. Rose gave Jake a bundle wrapped up in yellow cloth. He was Jake and Rose's son Shadow. He was a Black Hedgehog with a big smile. Jake gave his son to Mickey with a smile.

Mickey then put juice he collected on Shadow's brow. Mickey then picked up some sand and put some on Shadow's forehead, which made him sneeze a little. Mickey then ascended Shadow to the point of the castle as as Jake and Rose followed. Mickey held Shadow up for the crowd to see.

_**It's the Circle of Life**_

The crowd began to cheer. **And it moves us all**

**Through despair and hope**

**Through faith and love**

The clouds part and a sunbeam highlights Shadow and Mickey on the castle.

**Till we find our place **

**On the path unwinding**

The cartoon characters then bowed before their future King

**In the Circle**

**The Circle of Life**


	3. 3:Macavity

**Chapter 2**

**Macavity**

Later that day, a Pikachu scurried around the cave. It then began to lick it's fur until it suddenly heard something. Before it could run, a paw grabbed it by it's tail. That paw belonged to Macavity.

Macavity was Jake's month younger brother. He was an half- human cat, who had Red eyes,

Macavity sighed reluctantly as he spoke. "Life's not fair is it. You see I--well, I...shall never be King." he said to the Pikachu, who struggled to break free. Then he eventually made an evil laugh and said "And you...shall never see the light of another day. Adieu"

Macavity then opened his mouth and was about to devouir the Pikachu when he heard a voice behind him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell youga not to play with your food?" the voice said. Macavity looked to see Stitch standing there.

"What do you want?" Macavity complained, holding the Pikachu in place.

"Meega here to announce that King Jake's on his way" Stitch answered. "So youga better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning" he finished, glaring at Macavity as the Pikachu slipped out of his grip and ran away.

"Oh now look, Stitch" Macavity scolded. "You made me lose my lunch"

Stitch just said "Ha! Youga lose more than that when the King gets through with youga. Heega's madder than a Jellicle with a hernia"

"Ooh, I quiver with FEAR!" Macavity sneered evilly, coming into Stitch's face with a crazed look in his eyes and his teeth bared, which made the trog look nervous.

"Now, Macavity" Stitch said nervously. "Don't look at meega that way" He began to run for it as he shouted in panic "HELP!"

Then Macavity pounced on top of Stitch, grabbed his throat with one paw, and was about to strike him with the other.

"Macavity" a serious voice scolded.

"Hmm?" Macavity asked, turning to see Jake standing on a rock in his dragon form pointing a glowing purple orb at Macavity's paw, although the tiger was still strangling Stitch by the throat.

"Release him" Jake answered with an intent look.

"Impeccable timing, your majesty" Stitch said with relief, despite that he was struggling to breathe.

Macavity then flung Stitch across the floor just in time for him to catch his breathe. The Cat then walked towards Jake, who hopped off the rock and landed two feet in front of Macavity while making the orb disappear in his hand and transforming into his human form at the same time.

"Why! If it isn't my big brother, descending from on high to mingle with the commoners" Macavity said in sarcastic amazement.

Jake still frowned. "Rose and I didn't see you at the presentation of Shadow" he told him.

"That was today?" Macavity gasped. "Oh, I feel simply awful!" he exclaimed before he scratched his claws long against the rock wall. Stitch cringed at the sound of this.

"Must have slipped my mind" he smirked.

"Yes, well as slippery as your mind is, as the King's brother, youga should have been first in line!" Stitch snapped at Macavity, as he came into his face.

Macavity clicked his jaw, making Stitch run in fright behind Jake.

"Well, I was first in line...until the little _hairball hedgehog _was born!" Macavity snarled, getting close to Stitch's face.

Jake came in between the two and met Macavity eye-to-eye. "That 'hairball Hedgehog' is my son and your future king" he told him.

"Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy" Macavity said with sarcasm and began to walk off.

"Don't turn your back on ME, Macavity" Jake scolded.

"Oh no, Jacob, perhaps you shouldn't turn YOUR back on me" Macavity talked back as he looked at Jake and walked off again.

Jake, applaud by this, made a dragon roar and jumped in the air while transforming back to his dragon form that put him in Macavity's path, baring his grinding teeth. "Is that a challenge?" Jake roared.

"Temper, temper, I wouldn't dream of challenging you" Macavity said.

"Pity. Why not?" Stitch demanded.

Macavity looked at Stitch. "Well as far as brains go, I got the _lion's share._ But when it come to brutal strength..." the tiger explained as he looked at Jake and began to walk off again. "...I'm afraid I am at the shallow end of the gene pool"

Macavity then walked into the valley until he was completely out of sight.

Stitch then walked up to Jake's side with a heavy sigh. "There's one in every family sire, two in mine actually, and they always manage to ruin special occasions" he explained.

Jake then sat down with a sigh. "What am I going to do with him?" he asked.

"Heega make a very handsome through rug" Stitch joked with a smirk.

"Experiment 626!" Jake scolded, yet he smiled too.

Then they walked off as Stitch finished. "And just think, whenever heega gets dirty, youga can take him out and beat him" The two then chuckled.

Later that night, a gentle rainstorm came over the Jungle World. Inside a small cave,

Mickey was doing a hand painting on the wall of what looked like a red silhouette of Shadow.

He muttered as he painted. He then chuckled as he completed the ceremonial crown in the painting. "Shadow" he said as he chuckled again.


	4. 4: Father & Son

**Chapter 3**

**Father and Son**

The next morning, before the sun came up, a familiar Black Hedgehog came running up to the edge off the castle walls with an eager look on his face as he looked on. He was none other than Shadow, but he now was two-feet-seven-inches-tall, 8 years old and he wears gloves, shoes.

The Hedgehog then ran to the royal bedroom to wake up his father, Jake Long.

"Dad! Dad!" Shadow called eagerly as he ran into the room. "Come on, Dad, we've got to go! Wake up!"

As Shadow ran through, he accidentally jumped on a to the tooners sleeping.

"Oops, sorry" Shadow apologized. He finally made it up to Jake, who was still asleep next to his wife, Rose. "Dad? Dad!" Shadow whined.

"Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad" Shadow repeated, trying to get his father's attention.

"Your son is awake" Rose said sleepily to Jake over Shadow's endless calling, while turning the other way.

"Before sunrise, he is _your_ son" Jake said sleepily.

"Dad! Dad! Come on, Dad!" Shadow said. He started pulling on Jake's arm.

"DAD!" The young Hedgehog grunted as he lost grip on his father's arm, stumbling backwards and falling backwards.

Shadow then pulled out a ball and throw it at his father's face. Jake sleepily looked at his son, who was pouting angrily.

"You _promised_!" Shadow said angrily.

"Okay, Okay, I'm up" Jake said, getting up.

Tails laughed gleefully as Jake stood up. Shadow bounced around Rose, and she nudged him off to follow Jake up to the very tip off the castle walls of the castle, where Shadow and Jake saw the sunrise.

"Look, Shadow" Jake explained, showing Shadow the whole Kingdom "Everything the light touches is our Kingdom".

"Wow" Shadow said in amazement.

"A King's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun" Jake explained, and he turned to look at Tails "One day, Shadow, the sun will set on my time here, and then it shall rise again with you as the new King".

"And this'll all be mine?" Shadow asked in amazement.

"Yes, everything" Jake replied with a nod.

"Everything the light touches" Shadow repeated quietly. He then took notice of a dark and shadowy yet very distant place and looked up at his father. "What about that shadowy place?"

"That's beyond our borders" Jake explained. "You must never go there, Shadow"

"But I thought a King can do whatever he wants" Shadow said.

"Oh, there's more to being King than...getting your way all the time" Jake stated as they both began to walk off.

"There's more?" The Black prince asked in amazement.

"Shadow" Jake replied with a chuckle.

Later, Shadow and Jake took a long fly and then walked throughout the Jungle World. "Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance" The King expained to his son. "As King, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures--from the crawling ant to the mighty stallion"

"But Dad, don't we eat stallions?" Shadow asked.

"Yes Shadow, but let me explain" Jake replied and he started to explain. "When we die, our bodies become the grass and stallions eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life"

Then, Stitch rolled up into a ball then stood up in his normal self on a rock that was in front of Shadow and Jake. "Good morning sire!" the alien greeted.

"Good morning, Stitch" Jake greeted back with a smile.

"Meega checking in with the morning report" Stitch said.

"Fire away" Jake said.

Stitch then cleared his throat. With that, he began to sing.

Stitch: _**It's an honor and a privilage, a duty I perform**_

_**With due sense of decorum and with pride**_

_**With deference and great respect very much the norm**_

_**Plus a hint of sycophancy on the side**_

_**To lay before my ruler all the facts about his realm**_

_**To fill him in on all the beastly news**_

("Yes! Yes, Stitch. Get on with it" Jake nodded)

_**In order that His Majesty stands sturdy at the healm**_

_**Aware of all the fauna's latest views**_

("Stitch, the morning report" Jake scolded.

"Yes, sire. The morning report" Stitch said as an anime sweatdrop appeared on the left of his face and he blushed)

_**Gorillas are going ape, Halfas remain above it all**_

_**Mobians remember, though just what I can't recall**_

(As Stitch continued to sing, Shadow saw a blue mongoose with five black bands on his back pop up out of the ground. The young Hedgehog got a devious idea and red dragon wings with the same white mark on his chest on each wing and leapt at the mongoose, only to have it evade him. Shadow then looked around eagerly for the mongoose to pop up out of anywhere else)

_**Cheetahs are snapping up fresh offers from the Outlands**_

_**Showed interest in my space place, but I quickly said "No thanks!"**_

_**We haven't paid the Lions and the Hyenas have a hunch**_

_**Not everyone invited will be coming back from lunch**_

(Stitch then laughs nervously)

_**This is the morning report**_

_**Gives you the long and the short**_

(Shadow then saw the mongoose pop out of the ground again and flew at it, but the mongoose went back into the ground, and Shadow flew from place to place after the mongoose)

_**Every grunt roar and snort**_

_**Not a tale I distort**_

_**On the morning report**_

(Then Shadow, unsuccessfully catching the mongoose, went SPLAT against a rock. Jake saw this and flew up to his son.

"What are you doing, son?" Jake asked.

"Pouncing" Shadow said, rubbing his sore head.

"Ah, let an old pro show you how it's done" Jake whispered. Shadow looked up at his father with a smile)

Stitch: _**The antelope got the beef about the season's grass**_

Jake: _**Stay low to the ground**_

Stitch: _**Sponges have been thwarted in attempts to save their filters**_

Shadow: _**Yeah, stay low**_

Stitch: _**Jellicles in the black and chasing secretary birds**_

Jake: _**Shh, not a sound**_

Stitch: _**Purple is the season's color seen in all the packs**_

_**Moving down the rank and file to near the bottom rung**_

Jake: _**Take it slow, one more step, then...**_

Stitch: _**Far too many beetles are quite frankly in the dung**_

"POUNCE!" Jake exclaimed.

As Shadow pounced, Stitch screamed with terror.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Jake burst out laughing. Then, Shadow began to sing.

Shadow: _**This is the morning report**_

_**Gives you the long and the short**_

(Stitch stood up and dusted himself. On "short", Shadow went right into his face, making him scream)

_**Every grunt, roar, and snort**_

(Stitch glared behind him and began to walk off until he turned his head and saw Shadow jump in front of him again on "snort")

_**Not a tale I distort **_

_**On the morning report**_

(Shadow then grabbed Stitch and held him up in the air as Jake joined their song)

Jake, Stitch, and Shadow: _**This is the morning report**_

_**Gives you the long and the short**_

_**Every grunt, roar, and snort**_

_**Not a tale I distort**_

_**On the morning report**_

The young Hedgehog swung Stitch around and tossed him aside upon finishing the song. Stitch hit the ground hard as he landed on his back.

Shadow then walked up to Jake as his dragon wings disappear, who smiled proudly at him. "That's very good" the King told his son, proudly.

Then, something tapped Stitch on the shoulder. He turned to see Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, the mongoose from before, behind him.

"Stitch?" Rikki said.

"Yes, Rikki?" Stitch asked back.

"Sir, news from the underground" Rikki said, saluting.

Meanwhile, Jake knelt down to Shadow's height and said "Now, this time-" He was cut off to see a horror-struck Stitch, panicing.

"Sire! DEMONS! In the Jungle World!" Stitch exclaimed in panic.

Jake grew more serious, transformed into a dragon, and flew away to fight the demons. "Stitch, take Shadow home" he ordered to Stitch.

"Aw, Dad, can't I come?" Shadow whined.

"No, son" Jake replied, sternly. He then flew off again to fight his enemies.

Shadow then huffed angrily. "I never get to go anywhere" he complained.

"Oh, young master, one day YOU will be King. Then you can chase those slobbering, mangy, stupid savages from dawn until dusk" Stitch stated as he escorted Shadow home.

Back at the Castle, an irritated Macavity was pacing around on an overhanging rock edge. He then spat the bones out and kicked them off the edge and turn back to his human form. Suddenly, a happy-looking Shadow came onto the scene, running up to him. "Hey, Uncle Macavity, Guess what!" Shadow called.

Macavity glared at Shadow out of the corner of his yellow, cat eye, and rolled both eyes in annoyance. "Ugh! I despise 'guessing games' even more" he complained.

"Well, I'm gonna be King of The Jungle World" Shadow told him with a smirk.

"Oh, Goody" Macavity said with sarcasm

Shadow then ran up to the edge of the rock and looked out over it. "My Dad just showed me the whole Kingdom, and I'm gonna rule it all" he finished with a chuckle.

"Yes. Well…forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know" Macavity said, forcing his body slumping down on his side.

Shadow came over and rested his smile onto Macavity's head. "Hey, Uncle Macavity? When I become King, what will you be?" the young prince asked with curiosity.

"I will become a Monkey's Uncle" Macavity joked with sarcasm.

Shadow chuckled as he got off his Uncle's head. "You're so weird" Shadow said with a smile.

"You have no idea" Macavity complained, yet he was smiling an unseen smile. "So, your father showed you the whole Kingdom, did he?"

"Yeah, everything." Shadow replied.

"He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border?" Macavity asked.

"Well, no" Shadow said in disappointment. "He said I can't go there".

"And he's absolutely right" Macavity agreed. "It's FAR too dangerous. Only the bravest Toons go there".

"Well, I'm brave" Shadow said "What's out there...?"

"I'm sorry, Shadow, but I'm afraid I just can't tell you" Macavity said, crossing his arms.

"Why not?" Shadow whined.

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow (a pause occurs) Shadow (Another pause occurs) Shadow, I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favourite nephew" Macavity said, patting Shadow on the head.

"Yeah, right. I'm your only nephew" the little prince said.

"That's an even better reason why I'm protective of you" Macavity told his nephew. "An Skeleton Graveyard is no place for a young prince like yourself" then, he faked his surprise by putting his hand to his mouth and gasped "Oops".

"An Skeleton WHAT?" Shadow asked enthusiastically. "Whoa!"

"Oh, Dear, I've said too much!" Macavity said in fake dismay. "Well, I suppose you'd find out sooner or later. You being so clever and all! Now just do me one favour" he pulled Tails near him as he said the last part. "Promise me, you'll never visit that dreadful place".

Shadow thought to himself. "Hmmm" He then looked up at his uncle with a smile. "No problem" The Black Hedgehog said.

"There's a good boy" Macavity said as he let go of Shadow, who began running off to find one of his friends. "You run along now and have fun. And remember…" Shadowstopped running as he looked back at his Humanoid Cat Uncle. "It's OUR little secret".

Shadow nodded with a smile, and ran off. When his nephew was out of sight,Macavity chuckled evilly with a just as evil smile as he walked off.


	5. 5: Shadow Just Can't Wait To Be King

**Chapter 4**

**Knuckles Just Can't Wait to be King**

Meanwhile, Rose and group of female Jellicles were hunting. Today's pick was a large herd of wildebeest. With Rose waswas a female human-like black panther with grey muzzle, inner ears, palms, and stomach, long black hair held up in a tall bun in which her bangs are seperate, green eyes, purple eye shadow, and wore a gold choker and a gold bracelet on her right upper arm She Was Panthy, one of the members of the pride

a dark tan human-like lioness with black short hair in which her bangs cover either eye and on her chest, tan muzzle, inner ears, palms, and stomach, a faint mole on her left cheek, purple eye shadow, and green eyes. She was Bruma, Rose's best friend.

Along with Bruma is a 7 year-old girl with her hair is tied by a red and yellow ribbon and I wear a red sleeveless dress with a lioness in the middle, white socks, and white shoes with purple laces. She was Alyssalioness94, Bruma's daughter and Shadow's best friend.

All of the Jellicles, along with them began to sing a hunting song. **(A/N: This whole story will be the musical, seriously, there is a Lion King musical)**

Female Jellicles: _**Ah ah ah hiya hiya hiya hiya**_

_**We baba zingela ziyo zingela baba (4x)**_

_**We baba zingela ziyo zingela baba (4x)**_

_**Hi ba la qhebekeni siyo zingela**_

_**Ta ta mama wele ta ta**_

_**Ta ta mama wele ta ta**_

_**Zingela baba (4x)**_

Alyssa: _**Oo yay ye**_

_**Zingela baba**_

_**Oo yay ye**_

_**Oo yay ye zibo**_

_**Zingela baba (2x)**_

As they approached the wildebeest, they all finally attacked the herd until they stabbed a wildebeest in the heart and hummed, ending the song. Shadow watched the whole thing and ran up to Alyssa as everyone else chanted for their victory.

"Hey, Alyssa" Shadow called out.

"Hi, Shadow" Alyssa greeted when she saw him running to her.

"Come on, I just heard about this really great place" Shadow told her as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her until she stopped in her tracks and pulled her arm away.

"Shadow, I'm going hunting with my mom" Alyssa said with an annoyed look.

"But, this is a place your mom would never go" Shadow insisted.

Alyssa started to get the idea but still wasn't convinced. "So where are we going. It better not be any place lame" she scoffed.

"No. It's really cool" Shadow told her.

Rose and the others overheard this and said at the same time "So where is this really cool place?"

"Shadow" Rose said, seriously.

Shadow saw his mother and said. "Hey, Mom. It's..." Then he made up an excuse. "...around the water hole"

"The water hole? What's so great about the water hole?" Alyssa asked Shadow.

"I'll show you when we get there" Shadow whispered to her.

"Oh" Alyssa said, realizing this then she went up to Bruma. "Uh...Mother, can I go with Shadow?"

"Hmm...what do you think, Rose?" Bruma asked Rose.

"Well..." Rose began while thinking.

"Pleeeease?" Shadow and Alyssa begged as they smiled, showing their teeth.

"It's alright with me" Rose said.

"Yeah!" Shadow cheered.

"Alright!" Alyssa added as they both made their way off.

"As long as Stitch goes with you" Rose finished.

Shadow and Alyssa stopped dead in their tracks. "No, not Stitch" they whined.

--

Later, Shadow, Alyssa, and Stitch were heading towards the water hole. Stitch was ahead of them as Shadow and Alyssa silently talked to each other.

"Step lively. The sooner weega get to the water hole, the sooner weega leave" Stitch called from ahead of them

"So where are we really going?" Alyssa asked softly to Shadow.

"A Serpent Graveyard" Shadow whispered.

"Wow!"

"Shh, Stitch"

"Right, so how are we gonna ditch the trog?" Alyssa asked softly.

Stitch heard the two whispering, but couldn't make out what they were saying. He walked back towards the children.

"Oh, just look at youga. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled, what with youga being betrothed and all" Stitch said to Shadow and Alyssa.

"Be-what?" Shadow asked, confused.

"Betrothed. Intended. Affianced" Stitch told them.

"Meaning?" Alyssa asked.

"One day, youga going to be married!" Stitch exclaimed.

"Yuck!" Shadow shot up, disgusted.

"Eew!" Alyssa gasped.

"I can't marry her. She's my friend" Shadow protested.

"Yeah, it'd be so weird" Alyssa agreed.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but youga turtle-doves have no choice" Stitch stated cleanly. "It's a tradition going back generations" Shadow mouthed Stitch's last words.

"Well, when I'm King, that'll be the first thing to go" Shadow smirked.

"Not so long as meega around" Stitch said to Shadow.

"In that case, you're fired" Shadow scoffed.

"Hmm, nice try, but only the King can do that" Stitch sneered.

"Well, he _is _the future King" Alyssa told Stitch.

"Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you" Shadow talked back pointing at Stitch.

"Not yet meega don't" Stitch snapped. "And with an attitude like that, meega afraid youga shaping up to be a pretty pathetic King indeed" alien greeted.

"Ha! Not the way I see it" Shadow snickered, sprouting his dragon wings as music began to play.

Shadow backed Stitch backwards as he began to sing.

Shadow: _**I'm gonna be a mighty King**_

_**So enemies beware!**_

(Stitch tripped backwards over a log and gets up stubbornly)

Stitch: _**Meega never seen a King of creatures**_

_**With quite so little hair**_

(Stitch pulled Shadow's hair. Shadow then took some wound up thorn branches and placed them on his head like a crown)

Shadow: _**I'm gonna be the main event**_

_**Like no King was before**_

(Shadow climbed up on the log)

_**I'm brushining up on looking down**_

_**I'm working on my ROAR**_

(On "ROAR", he shouts at Stitch, startling him backwards)

Stitch: _**Thus far a rather uninspiring thing**_

(Stitch dries himself on what appears to be a trunk. He looked up to see that the trunk was Tantor's. He hit Stitch with it, sending him skipping like a stone across a pool of water. Knuckles flew off holding Alyssa by her arms and follows)

Shadow: _**Oh, I just can't wait to be King**_

("Youga rather a long way to go, young master, if youga think..." Stitch scolded)

Shadow: _**No one saying do this**_

("Now when meega said that, meega..." Stitch began while Alyssa stuck out her tongue behind him)

Alyssa: _**No one saying be there**_

("What meega meant was..." Stitch said as Shadow made a face)

Shadow: _**No one saying stop that**_

("Look, what youga don't realize..." Stitch tried to say as Alyssa made another face)

Shadow and Alyssa: _**No one saying see here**_

("NOW SEE HERE!" Stitch screamed as they ran off but came back riding ostriches)

_**Free to run around all day**_

("Well, that's definatly out" Stitch grumbled)

Shadow: _**Free to do it all my way**_

(Stitch finally got ahead of the children and looked back to talk to them, not paying attention to anything ahead)

Stitch: _**Meega think it's time that youga and meega**_

_**Arrange a heart to heart**_

(Stitch ran into a rhino's butt)

Alyssa: _**Kings don't need advice**_

_**From little aliens for a start**_

(Stitch jumps on another log)

Stitch: _**If this is where the monarchy is headed**_

_**Count meega out!**_

_**Out of service, out of India**_

_**Meega wouldn't hang about**_

(Stitch realizes the log he's on is heading towards a waterfall. It disappeared over the edge as Stitch yelped. He quickly rolls up into a ball and bounces his way up)

_**This child is getting wildly out of wing!**_

Shadow: _**Oh, I just can't wait to be King**_

(The kids walk through a corridor of zebras standing at attention. When Stitch follows, then turn around, raising their tails, while a disgusted Stitch runs out of the corridor.

Shadow and Alyssa dance under a moving herd of elephants while Stitch runs after them. Shadow is on top off a giraffe's head while Alyssa is on a hippopotamus')

Shadow: _**Everybody look left**_

Alyssa: _**Everybody look right**_

(Stitch screamed as a group of animals tramples him. Shadow hops on a line of giraffe heads)

Shadow: _**Everywhere you look I'm...**_

(with Alyssa): _**Standing in the spotlight**_

(Shadow backflips onto one more giraffe's back and lands in a theatrical pose

"NOT YET!" Stitch snapped, shoving his way through a zebra and rhino's butts, unfortunately they squish him)

Chorus: _**Let every creature go for broke and sing**_

(Shadow whispers a plan to hippo, who whispers to a giraffe, who whispers to a monkey)

_**Let's hear it in the heard and on the wing**_

(Two monkeys grab Stitch and toss him up into the air. Meanwhile, a herd of giraffes bounce Shadow and Alyssa into the air, like the were a trampoline)

Shadow: _**Oh, I just can't wait to be King**_

Alyssa: _**Oh, he just can't wait to be King**_

(The chorus of animals forms a pyramid with Shadow, holding Alyssa in his arms, on top)

Shadow: _**Oh, I just can't waaaaaait...**_

Alyssa: _**Just can't waaaaaait...**_

(The pyramid topples as the animals fell over. Luckily, Shadow carried Alyssaas he flew away)

Shadow, Alyssa, and chorus: _**To be King!**_

When the song ended, the rhino was sitting on top of Stitch.

"Meega beg your pardon, ma'am, but...GET OFF!" Stitch yelled, but his voice was muffled. "Shadow? Alyssa?" he called for the children, who were now out of sight.


	6. 6: The Serpent Graveyard

**Chapter 5**

**The Serpent Graveyard**

Shadow flew and landed on the ground as Alyssa got out of his arms, laughing. The children then stopped in their tracks to catch their breath. Shadow still had his dragon wings.

"Alright, it worked!" Shadow cheered.

"We lost him" Alyssa laughed.

"I...am a genius!" Shadow stated arrogantly.

"Hey, genius, it was my idea" Alyssa said, irritably.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off" Shadow said, admiring himself.

"With me" Alyssa reminded him.

"Oh, yeah?" Shadow smirked.

Shadow and Alyssa then shoved each other, holding each others hand. Then, Alyssa tripped Shadow backwards and pins him down with her hands.

"Ha, pinned ya!" Alyssa giggled.

"Hey, let me up" Shadow growled.

He shoved Alyssa off and she turns away smiling. Shadow smirks at her and then jumps on her. They rolled down a short hill. Alyssa then pins Shadow down again in the same position.

"Pinned ya again!" Alyssa scoffed.

Suddenly, a geyser errupts nearby, ejecting steam. Shadow and Alyssa look in that direction and saw a craggy vale filled with the remians and old skins of Serpents. As the two looked on, eerie music plays in the background.

"This is it! We made it!" Shadow said, proudly.

They looked around and notice that they are in front of a large Cobra skeleton that was draped with old snake skins and had its jaws open, revealing the long, sharp fangs.

"Whoa!" Shadow and Alyssa said in awe as they observed it.

"It's really creepy" Alyssa said, a little scared.

"Yeah...but, isn't it great?" Shadow asked.

"We could get in big trouble" Alyssa smirked, feeling naughtiness.

"I know" said a voice from behind them. They turned to see Stitch running towards them. "That's where meega come in"

"Aw, man" Shadow and Alyssa groaned with disappointment.

"This is WAY beyond the boundary of the Jungle World!" Stitch scolded, yet he was really worried.

"Heh, look. The Blue Butterball is scared" Shadow joked to Alyssa.

"It's _Mr. _Blue Butterball to youga, fuzzface!" Stitch snapped, poking Shadow's nose. "And right now, weega all in very real danger"

Shadow merely just moved nearer to the Cobra's open mouth.

"_Danger_? Ha! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Following Shadow's confident laughter, more laughter was heard from inside the Cobra, but it was more evil and sinister. Shadow ran back in front of Alyssa and behind Stitch. Three Demons emerge from the Cobra's mouth.

The first Demon was A light green koala-like experiment smaller than Stitch with a yellow stomach, a slim body, small antennae, big dark blue eyes, a big head, a wide mouth with two fangs sticking out, a round nose, rabbit-like ears, two dark green marks on the back of her head, dark green, arrow-like patches on arms and legs, and a yellow V-shaped stripe on her forehead,. She was Bonnie, leader and brains of the trio.

The second Demon was a purple lizard-like monster with yellow dragon-like eyes and he had the power like a chameleon's. He was Randall Boggs, the stealthiest of the trio.

The third Demon was A light brown bear-like experiment with a roundly-built body, a round face with a wide mouth, a small black nose, little pointed ears, little stubby antennae, black eyes, and a lantern chin, with a sort of swiss army knife-like gun for a right hand on a robotic arm from the elbow down. He was Cylde, the brawn and comic-relief of the trio.

The Demons crept up to Shadow, Alyssa, and Stitch.

"Well, well, well, Randall. What have we got here?" Bonnie asked Randall slyly.

"Hmm. I don't know, Bonnie. Uh...what do you think, Cylde?" Randall smirked to Saranoia, then asked Cylde.

Cylde just let out a burst of laughter and the threesome got closer to Stitch and the children.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers!" Randall snarled as they came into their faces.

"And quite by accident, let meega assure you" Stitch laughed nervously. "A simple navigational error...come along, children" he said, running away with Shadow and Alyssa behind him until Bonnie stepped on his tail while Randall and Cylde cornered the children.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait, I know you" Bonnie snarled, coming into Stitch's face. "You're Jake's little stooge"

"Meega, madame, am the King's majordomo" Stitch retorted.

"Looks more like a King's major _dumbo!_" Bonnie taunted as Shadow pushed Alyssa towards Stitch while Randall went closer to him.

"And that would make you...?" Randall smirked at him.

"The future King!" Shadow said bravely.

"Do you know what we do to Kings who step out of their Kingdom?" Bonnie asked Shadow evilly.

"Puh, you can't do anything to me" Shadow retorts, smacking them several times before heading back to Stitch and Alyssa.

"Uh, technically, they can. Weega _are _on their land" Stitch told Shadow, smiling nervously.

"But, Stitch, you told me they were nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid savages" Knuckles said, making Stitch more nervous when he saw Bonnie, Randall, and Clyde's angry faces.

"Ix-nay on the upid-stay" Stitch whispered to Shadow in panic.

"Hey! Who you calling 'upid-stay'?" Bonnie snapped. With that, she and Randall began to sing.

Randall: _**He called us slobbering**_

Bonnie: _**Said we were mangy**_

Randall: _**Did I here stupid?**_

("Huh?" Clyde asked, confused. Randall bonked him on the head, knocking him out)

Both: _**Tell us again, gee**_

Randall: _**It's so incredible**_

Bonnie: _**That you're so rude**_

Randall: _**When you're so edible**_

Both: _**When you are food**_

"My, my, my. Oh, look at the sun. Time to go" Stitch said in a hurry, but Randall backed him to a geyser while Bonnie and Clyde kept Shadow and Alyssa trapped.

"Not so fast! How'd you like a dip in the Troggy-boiler?" Randall taunted as Stitch landed butt first in the geyser.

"Oh no, not the Troggy-boiler!" Stitch screamed. He got shot up in the air in a puff of steam like a rocket.

"STITCH!!" Shadow and Alyssa called out.

"What's the hurry?" Bonnie smirked. "Stick around for dinner"

"Yeaaah!" Randall half-laughed. "We could have whatever's 'flying' around. Get it? 'Flying' around"

"Oh, wait, wait, wait. I got one. Make mine an 'Hedgehog' sandwich" Bonnie laughed.

The Demons laughed uncontrollably. Then stopped and smirked at Shadow and Alyssa.

"It's time to chow down" Randall said evilly.

The children tried to run but ended up sitting down in front of the Demons while they sang. Shadow held Alyssa tightly, since she was more scared than himself.

Both: _**Chow down**_

_**Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chow down**_

Bonnie: _**I'm chomping at the bit, baby**_

Randall: _**My stomache's on the growl, son**_

Both: _**Chow down**_

_**Chow down**_

(While the Demons danced along to their song, Shadow went left to escape and Alyssa went right. Bonnie and Randall quickly grabbed them before they could get away)

_**You both been invited on a date**_

_**Two courses handed to us on a plate**_

_**We'll have you raw, won't be long to wait**_

_**Seeing you're already toasty brown**_

_**Chow down**_

_**Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chow down**_

(Shadow and Alyssa try to run away again, but the Demons went after them and circled them)

Randall: _**Your ribs are looking so tasty**_

Bonnie: _**Such chewy little chops, chums**_

Both: _**Eat up!**_

(Shadow tries his best to fight Randall while Bonnie and Clyde try to capture Alyssa)

Bonnie: _**Now wasn't it her mom who ate your dad?**_

Both: _**And having parents eaten makes us mad**_

_**We're gonna settle up the score a tad**_

_**We never had a snack of such renown**_

_**Chow down**_

_**Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chow down**_

Suddenly, Clyde noticed something. "Uh, guys..." he began over Bonnie and Randall's singing.

"What, Clyde? What is it?" Bonnie asked, irritably. Randall looked where Clyde was pointing.

"Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" he asked, looking back at Bonnie.

"No"

"Well, there it goes!" Randall exclaimed, pointing to where Clyde was pointing. Shadow and Alyssa were running away!

The Demons chased after the children up and over another cobra skeleton. Alyssa stayed on top while Shadow did his best to fight off Bonnie and Randall, but Clyde kept coming at her.

"Shadow!" she cried out.

Shadow saw Alyssa in danger and ran back bravely to save her by punching Clyde in the nose. The children ran again but ended up trapped in a cave. The Demons quickly cornered them.

Bonnie and Randall: _**I think we should begin the meal from scratch**_

_**So many juicy segments to detach**_

_**Be good as gold for you're as good as carved**_

(Shadow noticed a large ribcage above him and flew on top of it, leaving Alyssa still trapped)

"Here, girly, girly, girly" Bonnie teased her.

Bonnie and Randall: _**We're starved**_

Alyssa climbed up the ribcage and Shadow held her outstretched hand, but Randall grabbed her arm and pulled her down, making her fall backwards and land in front of the Demons.

"Shadow" she screamed again.

"Yum, yum, yum!" Randall exclaimed, excited.

Shadow saw Alyssa frozen with terror in the Demons' grasp and tried to scare them away from her with a Dragon roar, but burst out a little one.

"Oo-ooh...That was it?" Bonnie laughed, looking back at Shadow. "Ha! Do it again...come on" she turned back to Alyssa.

Shadow opened his mouth again, but out came a loud and powerful roar, just as the Demons' open mouths were about to close on Alyssa.

Suddenly, Jake flew out of nowhere with Stitch and charges the Demons. Shadow jumped down and he and Stitch helped Alyssa on her feet while Jake fought them until they cringed under him. His claws were just about to swipe them.

"Oh, please, please. Uncle. Uncle" Bonnie begged.

"Ow. Ow. Ow" Randall groaned in pain.

"SILENCE!" Jake half-roared.

"Oh, we're gonna shut up right now" Randall reassured.

"Calm down. We're really sorry" Bonnie pleaded.

"If you ever come near my son again..." Jake warned angrily.

"Oh, this is...this is your son?" Bonnie asked, pretending not to know.

"Oh, your son?" Randall asked, pretending not to know as well.

"Did you know that?" Bonnie asked Randall.

"No...me? I-I-I didn't know. No. Did you?"

"No! Of course not"

"No"

"Clyde?" they asked Clyde.

"Doy" Clyde said, making Randall slap his forehead.

Jake roared again, making Bonnie and Leroy hug each other.

"Heh, heh. Toodles" Randall squeaked.

"With a gunshot, they ran off.

Stitch walked in front of Jake, giving him the 'that'll show 'em' nod. Jake just glared at him, making him whither. Then, Shadow and Alyssa came to Jake.

"Dad, I..." Shadow said, sheepishly.

"You deliberately disobeyed me" Jake scolded.

"Dad, I'm...I'm sorry" Shadow squeaked.

"Let's go home" Jake said in a hurry.

They all started walking out of the Serpent skeleton infested grounds as the children looked down in shame.

"I thought you very brave" Alyssa whispered to Shadow. "And thanks for trying to save me"

On a ledge above the ribcage, an angry Macavity had been watching the children's near-demise and continued to watch them until they left with Jake and Stitch.


	7. 7: Under the Stars

**Chapter 6**

**Under the Stars**

That night, Shadow and Alyssa, Stitch, and Jake are walking through the deep jungle, heading back to Pinnacle Rock. Jake is walking ahead of them, still very stern. Stitch is walking in between Shadow and Alyssa, still uneasy. Shadow and Alyssa are walking side-by-side, still hanging their heads in shame.

"Stitch" Jake called out in his stern tone.

"Yes, sire?" Stitch asked hesitantly as he walked up to him.

"Take Alyssa home" he told him. "I've got to teach my son a lesson"

As Jake said this, Shadow went halfway behind a tree, as if he tried to hide. Stitch walked over to Shadow and Alyssa.

"Come, Alyssa" Stitch told Alyssa. Then he turned to Shadow, who came out from behind the tree, and put his hands on his shoulders, saying with a heavy sigh "Shadow...Good luck"

As she and Stitch left, Alyssa looked back at Shadow concerned then looked away. Shadow kept looking at her while Jake, who was 8 feet away, looked in the distance.

"Shadow!" Jake called, still very stern, while looking away. Shadow cringed as his name echoed into the air.

Shadow slowly turned around and walked towards his father. As he got closer, he felt his small foot slip. It was in Jake's large footprint while his were still very small. He then gulped and continued to go towards his father until he was right next to him. Jake thought silently for a moment then turned to his son.

"Shadow, I'm _very _disappointed in you" Jake scolded, disappointed.

"I know" Shadow said sadly and quietly.

"You could have been killed. I told you not to go there, yet you deliberately disobeyed me" Jake continued sternly, then his tone grew worried as he said "And what's worse, you put Alyssa in danger"

"I was just trying to be brave like you" Shadow said in a cracking voice, trying to hold back tears.

"I'm only brave when I have to be" Jake said, now more softly. "Shadow...being brave doesn't mean you go _looking _for trouble"

"But, you're not scared of anything" Shadow squeaked.

"I was today" Jake told him.

"You were?" Shadow asked.

"Yes" Jake said, bending down close to his son. "I thought I might lose you"

"Oh" Shadow said, feeling better. "I guess even Kings get scared, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm"

"But you know what?" Shadow whispered.

"What?" Jake whispered back.

"I think those demons were even scareder" Shadow smirked. Jake chuckled.

"Cause nobody messes with your dad. Come here you!" Jake laughed, grabbing Shadow and giving him a noogie.

Jake and Shadow chased each other. After a little tussle, Jake ended up laying down with Shadow on his head.

"Dad?"Shadow asked.

"Hmm?"

"We're pals, right?"

"Right"

"And we'll always be together, right?"

Jake then sat up with Shadow on his shoulder.

"Shadow..." Jake stated. "...Let me tell you something that my father, Dragun, told me. Look at the stars. The great Kings of the past look down on us from those stars"

"Really?" Shadow asked in awe.

"Yes...so whenever you feel alone, just remember that those Kings will always be there to guide you...and so will I" Jake told him wisely.

The two looked up at the stars as they twinkled in the night.


	8. 8: Be Prepared

**Chapter 7**

**Be Prepared**

Later that night in the Serpent Graveyard, in a green metallice cave full of geysers, Randall was complaining about the scratches on his rear.

"Man, that lousy American Dragon. I won't be able to sit for a week!" Randall groaned. Clyde started to laugh.

"It's not funny, Clyde" Randall growled.

Clyde tried to stop laughing but burst out worst laughter.

"Hey, SHUT UP!" Randall snapped, angrily.

Clyde still laughed, which got Randall so ticked off that he jumped on him.

While they had a tussle, Bonnie was admiring herself in a mirror until the noise irritably interrupted her.

"Will you knock it off?" she yelled from the rock ledge above.

Randall stopped but Clyde continues, biting his own leg.

"Well, he started it!" said Randall, pointing at Clyde.

"Look at you guys" Bonnie said, jumping off the rock ledge. "No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain"

"Man, I hate dangling" Randall said, while drool dangled from his mouth.

"Shyeah?" said Bonnie. "You know, if it weren't for those toons and dragons, we'd be running the joint"

"Man, I hate those guys!" Randall moaned.

"They're so pushy"

"And needy"

"And stinky"

"And, man are they..."

"UuuugLY!" Bonnie and Randall laughed.

"Oh, surely we creatures are not all that bad" said a voice from above. Bonnie, Randall, and Clyde looked up to see a certain cat. The certain cat was Macavity! The three demons' faces turned back to casual mode as they saw him.

"Oh, Macavity, it's just you" Randall sighed.

"We were afraid it was somebody important" said Bonnie.

"You know, like Jake Long"

"Yeah"

"I see" Macavity growled.

"Now that's power" Randall said.

"Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder" Bonnie said.

"Jake Long" Randall whispered.

"Oooohh" Bonnie shivered. "Do it again"

Randall kept saying 'Jake Long' in Bonnie's ear, making her shudder again and again until she giggled. Clyde laughed.

"Oooh, it tingles" said Bonnie.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" Macavity sighed, rubbing his head.

"Now you, Macavity, you're one of us. I mean you're our pal" Randall told Macavity.

"Charmed" Macavity said sarcastically.

"Ooh, I like that. He's not King, but he's still so proper" Bonnie smiled.

"Hey, did you bring us anything to eat, Macavity. Old buddy, old pal, huh, did you? Did you? Did you?" Randall asked. Macavity sighed and held up a zebra leg.

"I don't think you really deserve this" he groaned. The demons' mouths started to water like mad. "I practically gift-wrapped those children for you and you couldn't even dispose of them" He then dropped the leg. It landed in front of the demons and they all started devouring half of it.

"Well, you know, it wasn't exactly as if they were alone, Macavity" Bonnie said with her mouth full.

"Yeah!" Randall said with his mouth full. "What are we supposed to do? Kill Jake?"

The most malicious smirk came upon Macavity's face. "Precisely" he sneered.

The demons looked up at Macavity in confusion.

Macavity then leapt down from the peak of the wall. The demons scattered as Macavity was just about to land on the space they were eating. When Macavity landed, geysers activated and evil music started to play.

Macavity: _**I know that your powers of pretension are as wet as a warthog's backside**_

(He walks over to Clyde, who was gnawing on the bone of the zebra leg)

_**But thick as you are, PAY ATTENTION! My words are a matter of pride**_

(He swats the bone out of his hands. Clyde stands in military salute position. Macavity waves one paw in front of his eyes, but he didn't even flinch)

_**It's clear from your vacant expressions the lights are not all on upstairs**_

_**But we're talking Kings and successions**_

(He turns to Bonnie and Randall, who were snickering. He ran up right in front of them, scaring both of them off the rock ledge and on two geysers)

_**Even you can't be caught unawares!**_

(The geysers errupt and Bonnie and Randall are sent flying in the air. Macavity then jumps on a ledge and struts along theatrically)

_**So prepare for the chance of a lifetime**_

_**Be prepared for sensational news**_

_**A shining new era**_

_**Is tiptoeing nearer**_

Bonnie: _**And were do we feature**_

Macavity: (grabbing her cheek and bringing her closer) _**Just listen to teacher**_

(Macavity leapt away, leaving Bonnie to rub her cheek, which was now sore)

_**I know it sounds sordid**_

_**But you'll be rewarded**_

_**When at last I am given my dues**_

_**And injustice deliciously squared**_

(Macavity leapt up beside Clyde, who is again chewing on the bone. He kicks Clyde off the edge)

_**Be prepared!**_

Clyde landed in a pile of bones with Bonnie and Saranoia. They emerged with skulls over their heads.

"Yeah, be prepared" Randall confirmed. "We'll be prepared...for what?"

"**For the DEATH of the King!**" Macavity announced loudly, his words echo throughout the cave.

"Is he sick?" Randall asked, while hanging onto the foot of the ledge Shere Khan was standing on.

"No fool, we're gonna kill him" Macavity told him plainly, holding him by the throat, then dropping him with a wicked smile. "...And Shadow, too"

Randall landed between Bonnie and Clyde, making the skull on his head break off.

"Great idea! Who needs a King?" Bonnie laughed.

The demons started singing and dancing

Bonnie and Randall: _**No King! No King! La la la la la la!**_

"Idiots!" Macavity roared. "There WILL be a King!"

"But you just said..." Randall started, dumbfounded.

"_I _will be King!" Macavity roared. He then grins toothly and stats triumphantly "Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!"

As Macavity's words echoed throughout the cave, the aura changed from metallic green to bright yellow.

Bonnie and Randall: _**Yeah! All right! Long live the King! Long live the King!**_

The bright yellow glow reveals hundreds of demons standing on ledges. These demons were Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, The Ringmaster, The Queen Of Hearts, Captain Hook, Heartless, The Evil Queen, Dagnino, NegaDuck, General Parvo, Huntsmaster, Huntsclan, Shere Khan, The Collecter,Flaps The Elephant, Shere Khan, Dark Leo, Gantu, Hamsterviel, Scar, Jafar, Mirage, Maleficent, Waternoose, Carl, Ulti-Moose, Yuck, Ember, Skulker, Box Ghost, Megatron & the Decpticons & Kevin 11.

Demons: _**Long live the King! Long live the King!**_

Macavity's army gather together and begin marching across the floor of the cave, now stylized in a separatist battle droid-esque quadrangle.

Demons: (in tight, crisp phrasing and diction) _**It's great that we'll soon be connected**_

_**With a King who'll be all-time adored**_

(Macavity, who is still standing on the ledge, smiles evilly)

Macavity: _**Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected**_

_**To take certain duties onboard**_

(Motions a slice across the neck)

_**The future is littered with prizes**_

_**And though I'm the main addressee**_

_**The point that I must emphasize is...**_

(Macavity leapt off his rock throne to single out one helpless demon:Frenzy)

_**YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!**_

(The cave's aura turns from bright yellow to fiery red.Frenzy slips and falls into a fiery crevice. Macavity jumps on a mound of rock that starts to raise high into the night sky as he sung)

Macavity: _**So prepare for the coupe of the century**_

Bonecrusher & Starscream: _**(Oooh!)**_

Macavity: _**Be prepared for the murkiest scam**_

Jet, Wave, and Storm: _**(La! La! La!)**_

Macavity: _**Meticulous planning!**_

Lugnut: _**(We'll have food!)**_

Shere Khan: _**Tenacity spanning!**_

Ember, Skulker, Box Ghost,and Kevin 11: _**(Lots of food!)**_

Macavity: _**Decades of denial!**_

Jafar, The evil Queen, and Gantu: _**(We repeat!)**_

Macavity: _**Is simply why I'll...**_

Shere Khan: _**(Endless Meat!)**_

Macavity: _**Be King undisputed**_

Demons: _**(Aaaaaaaah...!)**_

Macavity: _**Respected, Saluted**_

_**And seen for the wonder I am**_

Demons: _**(...Aaaaaaaah!)**_

Macavity: _**Yes, my teeth and amibitions are bared!**_

Demons: _**(Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!)**_

All: _**Be prepared!**_

(The entire horde of demons joins in, dancing boisterously, leaping along the rock pillars, shaking the skeleton's of large serpents in the light. Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard (Sheesh, that was lame) was playing a ribcage xylophone. Bonnie, Randall, and Clyde poke their heads through a red methane vent, making them look terrifying)

Bonnie, Randall, Clyde, and demons: _**Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared!**_

(Macavity was now on a rock ledge exceeding the entire cave and the demons are standing on ledges below)

All: _**Be prepared!**_

Macavity and the demons laugh loudly and evilly, which echoes throughout the cave. The end of Jake's reign was nearing...


	9. 9:The Stampede Jake Dies

**Chapter 8**

**The Stampede; Jake Dies**

The next day, Macavity took Shadow to a large gorge. Cloud shadows scrolled slowly over the landscape.

Macavity carried Shadow in his mouth and then lets him go on a rock by a small tree.

"Now you wait here" Macavity told his nephew. "Your father has a marvelous surprise for you"

"Oooh, what is it?" Shadow asked eagerly.

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Macavity said plainly.

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised" Shadow tried to reason.

"Ho ho ho" Macavity chuckled. "You are such a naughty boy"

"Come on, Uncle Macavity" Shadow begged.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no" Macavity told him. "This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of father-son...thing"

Shadow shrugs with slight disappointment.

"Well, I'd better go get it" Macavity said, starting to leave.

"I'll go with you" said Shadow, as he started to follow.

"NO!" Macavity snapped in a persistant tone, which made Shadow jump. He then regained his composure and chuckled "Heh heh heh. No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with those demons"

"You know about that?" Shadow asked, surprised.

"Shadow, everybody knows about that" Macavity explained.

"Really?" Shadow asked, embarassed.

"Oh yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, did he?" Macavity smirked. Clearly enjoying himself, he put a paw on Shadow's shoulder. "Oh...and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?"

"Oh...okay" Shadow said, a bit stressed.

Macavity then moved off.

"Hey, Uncle Macavity, will I like this surprise?" Shadow asked, more perplexed.

"Shadow" Macavity said, looking over his shoulder. "It's to DIE for"

With that, Macavity walked off, leaving Shadow to sit alone on the rock under the tree.

--

Meanwhile, up the side and a distance of rock of the gorge, there was a **very **large number of Mammothmon.

Unknown to the Mammothmon, Bonnie, Randall, and Clyde are hiding under a rock arch, waiting off the edge of the herd of Mammothmon.

Randall's stomach growls, much to Bonnie's annoyance.

"Shut up!" Bonnie snapped.

"I can't help it. I'm SO hungry" Randall whined, jumping up. "I gotta have a Mammothmon!"

"Stay put!" Bonnie hissed.

"Well...can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?" Randall asked hopefully.

"No!" Bonnie growled. "We wait for the signal from Macavity"

A few seconds later, the three demons saw Macavity mounting a rock in view of them.

"There he is" Bonnie said, making a malicious face. "Let's go"

Bonnie, Randall, and Clyde smirked as they bared their razor-sharp teeth.

--

"Little roar, puh!" Shadow grumbled from below.

A lizard then went past Shadow. With a smirk, Shadow sprouts his dragon wings and let out a whimpy little roar. The lizard ignored him. Ticked off, Shadow then let out a better, but still pitiful roar. The lizard ignored him again. Shadow finally let out a really loud roar, making the lizard skitter away.

The roar echoed throughout the gorge, much to Shadow's approval then his wings disappear because of it. Shadow felt proud until he saw pebbles jump.

**(A/N: Cue the sinister 'To Die For' music)**

Shadow turned to see millions of Mammothmon coming over the lip of the gorge. Shadow's eye pupils shrunk microscope size and jaw drop. Shadow took off in front of the herd.

At the rim of the gorge, Bonnie, Randall, and Clyde were chasing the Mammothmon, snapping their super sharp, super strong teeth at the dome-like casing to drive them over the edge. Once all the Mammothmon had driven over the edge, Bonnie, Randall, and Clyde walked over to the edge and looked down with smirks.

--

At a short distance from the gorge, Jake and Stitch were patrolling the land. Stitch noticed the Mammothmon herd on the move.

"Oh look, Sire. The herd is on the move" Stitch pointed out.

"Odd..." Jake said, sensing something was wrong.

Before Jake could finish, Macavity ran up to them, catching his breath.

"Jake, quick. Stampede in the gorge. Shadow's down there!" Macavity rasped.

"Shadow?" Jake asked, now worried.

--

Back in the gorge, Shadow was still running, trying to fly, but his wings still hurt from the day before. He saw a dead tree, climbed up, and held on for dear life.

Stitch, Jake, and Macavity were running towards the gorge where the stampede was. Stitch went ahead of Jake and Macavity, grew blue dragon wings, and flew into the gorge. Then he spotted Shadow.

"Stitch! Help me!" Shadow cried over the roaring stampede.

"Yourga father is on the way!" Stitch cried back, flying off. "Hold on!"

"Hurry!" Shadow called out, losing grip on the branch.

Jake and Macavity clambered downward to the lower edges of the gorge. Stitch flew back to them and pointed out to where Shadow was.

"There! There on that tree!" Stitch exclaimed.

"Hold on, Shadow!" Jake called out to his son.

In the gully, suddenly and accidentally, a Mammothmon rammed the tree Shadow was on, nearly breaking it. Shadow screamed.

With slight hesitation, Jake transformed into his dragon form, jumped off the ledge, and ran into the herd, joining the stampede.

"Oh, Macavity, this is awful!" Stitch exclaimed to Macavity, who were still on the lower ledge. "What weega do? WHAT WEEGA DO?! Ha...meega go back for help, that's what meega do! Meega go back for--oomph!"

An irritated Macavity backhanded Stitch into a rock wall, knocking him out and making his wings disappear.

Jake then flew past the Mammothmon herd until he slightly passed the tree. He wiped around the front of some Mammothmon and ran into the herd towards Shadow's tree. He got rammed head-first into a Mammothmon. Another then hit Shadow's tree, throwing Shadow in the air, screaming. Jake got up in time to Shadow in his arms in the air.

Macavity was following Jake's progress from the lip of the gorge, his shadow cast mysteriously from the wall to his right.

Back in the gorge, Jake got hit again by another Mammothmon and accidentally drops Shadow. Shadow dodged a few oncoming Mammothmon. Jake ran by with the herd and grabbed Shadow. He flew up to a nearby ledge and set Shadow down, only to get struck by a Mustang and carried off into the massive stampede.

"_DAD!_" Shadow exclaimed.

Shadow watched in horror trying to find his father in the swirling mass of Mammothmon below him. At the last second, Jake leapt out of the Mammothmon herd and started to climb with great difficulty up the sheer slope. Shadow turns and starts to climb up to the top of the gorge. Out of Shadow's sight, Jake reaches a point right below a ledge where he couldn't climb due to the steepness. His claws were scraping and his palms had no traction. Above him on the ledge was the horrifying image of Macavity.

"Macavity! Broth--Brother! Help me!" Jake calls out, slipping a little and barely holding on.

Macavity looked disdainfully down and then suddenly latched onto Jake's hands with his claws extended. Jake roared and cringed, primarily from the pain of Macavity's claws, but no doubt also due to the sudden flash of realization. His expression slowly changed to one of horror as he recognized Macavity's intent. Macavity came slightly into Jake's face.

"_Long live the King_" Macavity snarled slowly and evilly.

Macavity then threw his brother backwards. Jake free-fell back-first into the raging Mammothmon stampede.

"_Aaaaaaaghh!_" Jake screamed.

"_Nooooooo!_" Shadow screamed, watching his father hit the ground. His scream mingled with his father's.

--

The herd of Mammothmon then passed. Everything was clouded by dust. Shadow bounded finally flying down to the canyon floor. Jake was nowhere to be seen.

"Dad!" Shadow called out, coughing. He then let out his dragon wings.

Shadow flies around to find his father. Then he heard a sound.

"Dad?" Shadow asked quietly.

A Mammothmon ran past, the source of the sound. The Mammothmon curved around a fallen tree branch further down the gorge. Under the fallen branch was Jake, lying on his side. He was not breathing or moving. Shadow approached the body as sad music plays in the air.

"Dad? Dad, come on" Shadow whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. He tried to lift Jake's head, which dropped back in place. "You gotta get up. Dad. We gotta go home"

Shadow finally came to the acceptance that Jake was not going to arise. He ran off a bit, obviously scared.

"HEEEEELP! Somebody!" Shadow cried out, his voice echoed through the gorge. "Anybody...help"

Shadow then cried. He turned back to the body, crouched down, and put Jake's limp arm around him, as if his father was embracing him.

After a pause, the evil image of Macavity advances slowly throught the dust.

"Shadow..._what have you done_?" he asked slowly.

"There were Mammothmon and he...tried to save me" Shadow cried, jumping back. "It was an accident, I-I didn't mean for it to happen"

"Of course, of course you didn't" Macavity said in fake sympathy, pulling Knuckles closer; Shadow buried his head in Macavity's chest. "No one...ever _means _for these things to happen. But the King IS dead"

Shadow looked up tearfully at his uncle.

"And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive" Macavity stated, looking with mock regret at Shadow.

Shadow felt crushed, believing it was his fault.

"Oh! What would your mother think?" Macavity gasped with fake sadness.

"What am I gonna do?" Shadow asked, sniffling.

"Run away, Shadow. Run..._Run away and never return_" Macavity stated distantly.

Shadow then ran off blindly, obviously broken. After a pause, Bonnie, Randall, and Clyde appear behind Macavity. He knew that, of course.

"Kill him" Macavity said sharply. Bonnie, Randall, and Clyde rocketed past Macavity and went after Shadow.


	10. 10:Kill him King Macavity

**Chapter 9**

**"Kill him"; King Macavity**

The demons went after Shadow, who is up the entire length of the gorge. He reached the lip only to see a sheer drop on the other side. Having no choice, he jumped and tumbled down into a field of briars below. The demons pursued the entire way. When they are running down towards the field of briars, Randall sees them just in time.

"Whoa!" Randall yelped. After skidding extensively, he managed to stop just above the field on a small ledge. He let out a sigh of relief, but then Bonnie and Clyde accidentally knocked into him, propelling him into the briars.

"WHOA! YEOW!" he screamed, coming out from the bushes and back to where Bonnie and Clyde are laughing. "Ah! Ohh! Yeow!" Randall said painfully coming out.

Leroy kept laughing then stopped. Bonnie saw Shadow flying and emerging from the far side of the Briar Field into the desert.

"Hey--there he goes! There he goes!" Bonnie yelled, pointing to where Shadow was.

"So go get him!" Randall growled, yanking off the stickers stuck to him.

"There ain't no way I'm going in there. What, you want me coming out looking like you? _Cactus Butt_!" Bonnie snapped.

Randall was still taking out the thorns and spit some out into Clyde's laughing face, making Clyde yelp in pain.

"But we gotta finish the job!" Randall snapped.

"Well, he's as good as dead out there anyway. And IF he comes back, we'll kill him" Bonnie said evilly, with an evil grin. Randall also made an evil grin at this.

"Yeah! You hear that?! If you ever come back, we'll _kill _you!" Randall shouted at Shadow, still flying off into the desert.

Shadow flew faster as heard the voice echo into the desert. The demons made their way off the cliffs back to the Jungle World.

--

Later that night, the news of Jake's death spread like wildfire. Jake was taken to a boneyard with skeletons of past Kings.

Everyone on the whole Jungle World, including, Rose, Alyssa, and Stitch prayed for him for the final time.

Rose and Alyssa: _**Madi ao (Spilled blood)**_

_**Leka sebete chia ho oele sebatha (Try courage so the beasts may fall)**_

_**Mo leka qeme o tsaba hoa (Those who defy mountains are, in truth, cowards)**_

_**Lebo haleng ha o bue ke la ha (Even in anger, you do not speak against wrong)**_

_**Oh, oh**_

Jungle Worlders: _**Halala humba heh heh heya heeyahee**_

_**Halala humba hela hela hela**_

_**Halala humba heh heh heya heeyahee**_

_**Halala humbe hela hela hela (3x)**_

Macavity was standing on the main front steps of the spiral staircase that led up towards the castles observation platform, giving the eulogy. He was making it like he was in great sorrow like the others by making his ears drop and his eyes looking down as if he were holding back tears.

"Jake's death was a terribly tragedy; but to lose Shadow, who had barely begun to live..." Macavity stated in fake sadness.

In the crowd of mourners, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Dumbo, Timothy, Panthy and Cosmo were comforting Rose, who lowered her head in extreme pain.

Munkustrap, Demeter, Bombalurina, Rum Tum Tugger, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Jemima, Tigger, Pooh, The Road Rovers and Victoria were comforting a sobbing Alyssa in Bruma's arms, who felt sad for losing Shadow.

Optimus Prime And the Autobots gave a cannon salute to honor the departed king.

"...For me, it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne" Macavity continued as his voice became more assertive with his ears shooting up.

"Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era" As he said this Bonnie, Randall, Clyde, and hundreds of demons emerge from every corner, casting eerie shadows, much to the Jungle Worlder's shock. "In which Jungle Worlder and Demon come together in a great and glorious future!"

With that, Macavity ascended the spiral Stair case. He reached the observation platform and let out a low, evil roar. As this happened, hundreds of more Demons appeared in full force. Kaa was just about to bite Kairi when she quickly smacked him, getting the demons and Macavity's attention.

"Be prepared" he warned her, threateningly.

--

A couple miles away, Mickey was watching the scene, gasped when Macavity threatened Alyssa, and shook his head in sadness.

Later, Mickey was in his hut. After wiping a tear, he reached out and rubbed his hand across the red painted silhouette of Shadow, slightly smearing it.

Jake was dead, Shadow had run away and been presumed dead, and Macavity was King. Bottom line: things are not good.


	11. 11: Hakuna Matata

**Chapter 10**

**Hakuna Matata**

A few days later, Shadow's dragon wings vanish and he collapsed from dehydration, giving up all hope. Soon, Murkrow were circling Shadow and got ready to finish him.

Suddenly, two lions appear out of nowhere, charging towards the Murkrow. They kicked, punched, and slapped them all away.

The first was a humanoid lion with dark red outer fur, red-orange inner fur, inner ears, muzzle, hand palms, and toes, a black mane and tail tuft, and green eyes.

The second was a gold human-like lioness with peach muzzle, inner ears, palms, and stomach, a curly tuft of hair on her head and her chest, pinkish-purple eye shadow, and blue eyes.

"Get out! Get outta here!" the lioness yelled, karate-chopping some Murkrow.

"I love it! Bowling for Murkrow!" the Lion said enjoying himself once all of the Murkrow had run off.

"Gets them every time!" the lioness laughed, dusting herself off.

"Uh oh, hey Kairel, you better come look. I think it's still alive" the Lion said when he noticed the unconcious Shadow, he looked worried.

"Ewww...Alrighty, what have we got here?" the lioness, known as Kairel, said. She walked over to Shadow, who had his hand on his face and was laying on his side. Kairel lifted Knuckles' hand and placed it aside, revealing his face.

"Jeez, it's a dragon creature!" Kairel exclaimed in shock. She jumped to the lion's side and yanked his arm, urging him to move. "Run, Xiro! Move it!"

"Hey, Kairel. It's just a little Hedgehog. Look at him, he's so cute and all alone" the lion, known as Xiro said in a cute tone, then asked Kairel "Can we keep him?"

"XIRO, ARE YOU NUTS?!" Kairel yelled in Xiro's ear, creating a vibrating sound. "Your talking about a _dragon _Hedgehog. Dragon creatures kill and eat guys like us" she explained, annoyed and scared.

"But, he's so little" Xiro tried to reason with him.

"He's gonna get bigger!"Kairel pointed out.

"Maybe he'll be on our side" Xiro said.

"Ha, that's the stupidest thing I ever heard, maybe he'll..." Kairel had an idea "Hey, I got it. What if he's on our side? Y'know, having a dragon kid around might not be such a bad idea"

"So we're keeping him?" Xiro asked.

"Pfft, of course. Who's the brains of this outfit?" Kairel stated.

"Uhh...you" Xiro said, picking up Shadow.

"My point exactly" Kairel said. "Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get outta here and find some shade"

With that, Xiro ran off with Kairel by his side and Shadow in his arms.

Within ten minutes, they reached a pool of water and an oasis. Xiro laid Shadow near the water and kairel sucked up a bit and squirted Shadow, who stirs.

"You okay, kid?" Kairel asked.

"I guess so" Knuckles said.

"You nearly died" Xiro told him.

"I saved you" Kairel stated with a smirk. Xiro glared at Kairel. "Well, Xiro helped. A little" she continued.

"Thanks for your help" Shadow said dully. He then grew his dragon wings and flew off slowly into the desert.

"Hey, where're you going?" Kairel asked, trying to stop him.

"Nowhere" Shadow said sadly as he continued off.

"Gee, he looks blue" Kairel said to Xiro as they watched Shadow.

"I'd say Night Black" Xiro said confused.

"No, no, no. I mean he's depressed" Kairel corrected.

"Oh" Xiro said understanding.

They both then walked up to Shadow.

"Kid, what's eating ya?" Xiro asked as Shadow landed.

"Nothing; he's at the top of the food chain!" Kairel joked then laughed. "The food chain!"

Xiro cocked an eyebrow at Kairel, making him laugh nervously then stop.

"So, where you from?" Kairel turned back to Shadow.

"Who cares? I can't go back" Shadow shrugged.

"Oh, you're an outcast!" Kairel said. "That's great, so are we"

"What'd you do, kid?" Xiro asked Shadow.

"Something terrible" Shadow said miserably. "But I don't wanna talk about it"

"Good" Kairel said. "We don't wanna hear about it"

"Come on, Kairel" Xiro groaned to Kairel then asked Shadow "Anything we can do?"

"Not unless you can change the past" Shadow mumbled.

"You know, kid, in times like this, my Girl Kairel here says 'You gotta put your behind in your past'" said Xiro.

"No, no, no. Amateur" Kairel exclaimed, waving her arms. "Lie down before you hurt yourself"

She then explained to Shadow. "It's 'You gotta put your past behind you'. Look, kid, bad things happen and you can't do anything about it, right?"

"Right" Shadow said.

"WRONG!" Kairel exclaimed, poking Shadow's nose. she then started to explain "When the world turns it back on you, you turn your back on the world"

"Well that's not what I was taught" Shadow told them.

"Then maybe you need a new lesson" Kairel suggested. "Repeat after me" She cleared her throat and said "Hakuna Matata"

"Wha?" Knuckles asked, misunderstanding.

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta" Xiro spelt out. "It means no worries"

With that, Kairel began to sing.

Kairel: _**Hakuna Matata**_

_**What a wonderful phrase**_

Xiro: _**Hakuna Matata**_

_**Ain't no passing craze**_

Kairel: _**It means no worries**_

_**For the rest of your days**_

(Kairel and Xiro led Shadow over to a green bush where he leaned back on it as Xiro fanned him with a leaf and Kairel filed his nail)

Both: _**It's our problem free**_

_**Philosophy**_

Kairel: _**Hakuna Matata!**_

("Hakuna Matata?" Shadow quiered.

"Yeah, it's our motto" Xiro confirmed.

"What's a motto?"

"Nothing, what's a motto with you?" Kairel laughed.

"Those to words will solve all your problems" Xiro said.

"That's right, take Xiro here" Kairel said)

Kairel: _**Why, when he was a young lion cub**_

Xiro: (in an opera note) _**When I was a young lion cuuuuuub!**_

("Very nice" Kairel said, while cleaning her ear.

"Thanks" Xiro replied)

Kairel: _**He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal**_

_**He could clear the jungles after every meal**_

(We see Xiro walking through tall grass and monkeys fall down from trees holding their noses in disgust. The reason: Xiro had gas problems)

Xiro: _**I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned**_

_**And it hurt that my friends never stood down wind**_

(Xiro arrives at a waterhole, bends down to get a drink, and the grass behind turned brown and wilted. The other creatures smelled Xiro's gas and made a run for it as the background turns back into the oasis and Xiro aims his rear at Kairel and Shadow, who plugged their noses in disgust)

_**And oh the shame**_

Kairel: _**He was ashamed**_

Xiro: _**Thought of changing my name**_

Kairel: _**Oh, what's in a name?**_

Xiro: _**And i got down-hearted**_

Kairel: _**How'd ya feel?**_

Xiro: _**Everytime that I...**_

("Xiro! Not in front of the kids!" Kairel scolded pointing to the fanfic readers.

"Oh, sorry" Xiro apologized.

Shadow looks at the readers confused then turns his head to see Kairel hoisting Xiro, who was on a vine swing, above her, where he began to swing)

Both: _**Hakuna Matata**_

_**What a wonderful phrase**_

_**Hakuna Matata**_

_**Ain't no passing craze**_

(Shadow became more enthusiastic and sang along)

Shadow: _**It means no worries**_

_**For the rest of your days**_

("Sing it, kid!" Kairel encouraged)

All: _**It's our problem free**_

_**Philosophy**_

_**Hakuna Matata!**_

Kairel pulled back a fern leaf, revealing a beautiful view of jungle similar to the Jungle World, but with a huge waterfall and a more rainforest-type look.

"Welcome to our humble home" Kairel said.

"You live _here_?" Shadow asked in awe.

"We live wherever we want" Kairel said.

"Yep, home is where your rump rests" Xiro chuckled.

"It's beautiful!" Shadow said in amazement.

Later, while they were all walking, Xiro let out a loud belch and said "I'm starved"

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole Serpent"

Kairel was disturbed and taken aback by Shadow's want for meat and made the 'I knew this would happen' look.

"Uhh...we're fresh out of Serpents" Kairel said in slight disgust.

"Any Mammothmon?" Shadow asked hopefully.

"Uh-uh"

"Murkrow?"

"Nope!" Kairel answered. "Listen kid, if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub"

Kairel stepped in front of a log. Xiro lifts it up, revealing many colorful insects. Kairel picked up one.

"Eww, what's that?" Shadow asked.

"A grub. What's it look like?" Kairel said rhetorically.

"Eeww, gross!" Shadow said disgusted.

"Hmmm. Tastes like chicken" Kairel scoffed with her mouth full.

"Slimy yet satisfying" Xiro commented as he slurped up worms.

"These are rare delicacies" Kairel mused. "Piquant with a very pleasant crunch"

"You'll learn to love 'em" Xiro said.

"I'm telling ya, kid, this is the great life. No rules, no responsibilities..." Kairel held up a blue bug. "Ooh, the little cream-filled kind!"

Kairel then collected bugs on a leaf and offered it to Shadow.

"And best of all, no worries. Well, kid?" Kairel said, urging him to pick one until Shadow took a worm.

"Oh well, Hakuna Matata" Shadow shrugged.

Shadow then hesitantly ate the worm.

"Sour...but refreshing" Shadow said, looking more cheerful.

"That's it" Kairel exclaimed.

Later, the three crossed a log, tossing their heads to the music. Shadow then grew taller, his tail grew longer, and his dragon wings grew bigger. He went from 8 to 12 to 16 years old in a matter of seconds.

The three were by a pool, playing around.

Xiro and Kairel: (Chanting) _**Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata**_

Shadow: (In his Sonic X voice) _**It means no worries**_

_**For the rest of your days**_

All: _**It's our problem free**_

_**Philosophy**_

_**Hakuna Matata**_

Kairel jumped in the air doing a cannonball and made a small splash into the pool. Then, Xiro did a swan dive and made a bigger splash. Finally, Shadow swung onto a vine but it broke under his weight and the splash was so big that it washed Kairel and Xiro ashore.

Shadow joined his new friends on shore and the song broke into a gentle jazz voice improvization on the words "Hakuna Matata".

Now dried off, Shadow and his friends began boogeying off into the rainforest to the "Hakuna Matata" beat.


	12. 12:The Rule of King Macavity

**Chapter 12**

**The Madness of King Macavity**

While things were going well for Shadow, Kairel, and Xiro, things were going horrible at the Jungle World. At first things weren't so bad, but after a few years, the effects of Macavity's cruel reign started to kick in.

First, the Jungle Worlders had to over-hunt for the demons,This resulted in food shortage.

Second, the demons were second-in-command.

Third, Macavity ruled with an iron fist, or paw in his case. Anyone who defied him would be severely punished or killed!

The result was the Jungle World becoming a grey wasteland. Most of the plants and trees appeared to be dead.

Macavity and Stitch were in the throne room, which had been colored black instead of light brown. Stitch was held prisoner in a ribcage singing. Macavity was laying out on his throne made of animal bones, picking his sharp teeth with a bone.

Stitch: _**Nobody knows the trouble I've seen**_

_**Nobody knows my sorrow...**_

"Oh, Stitch, do lighten up" Macavity groaned, tossing the bone at Stitch and it clatters against the cage. "Sing something with a little...bounce in it"

Stitch thought for a moment. He then began to sing with a smirk, he knew his song was going to irritate Macavity.

Stitch: _**It's a Small world after all...**_

"NOOOO!" Macavity roared angrily as if he overdid it. "Anything but that"

Stitch sighed. He then began to think again, and then he held up a finger as a tune came to them.

Stitch:_** I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts diddely-dee-dee, There the yare a-standing in a row…**_

Macavity was enjoying this and began to start to join in,

Stitch and Macavity : _**Big ones, Small ones, some as big as your head…**_

"Oh…mega would never have made to do this for Jake" Stitch groaned, while Macavity continued.

"_What? _What did you both say?" Macavity asked, quick and angrily, as he came into Stitch's face.

"Oh, nothing!" Stitch squeaked.

"You know the law: Never _ever_ mention THAT name in my presence. I…am…the _KING!_" Macavity snarled viciously.Macavity shoved his mouth between the bone/bars of Stitch's cage on the last line.

"Yes, sire. You AREga the king. We…We…well, we only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches" Stitch nervously laughed.

"Hey, Boss!" a familiar voice addressed Macavity from the entrance of the cave. Chase looked around to see it was Randall, with Bonnie and Clyde alongside him.

"Oh, what is it _this _time?" Macavity asked angrily.

"We got a bone to pick with you" Randall snarled, threateningly, coming into Chase's face.

"I'll handle this" Bonnie snapped at Randall. She turned to Chase, "Look, Chase, there's no food, no water…"

"Yeah, it's dinner time, and we ain't got no entrees!" Randall cut in with a snap.

"It's the Jungle Worlder's job to do the hunting…" Macavity sighed exasperated, while making a helpless gesture.

"Well, yes, but they won't go and hunt" Randall protested.

"Oh…eat Stitch!"

"Oh, you wouldn't want mega" said Stitch. "Yeah! I'd be so Sticky and I'd taste disgusting, and, and…eeww…".

"Oh, Stitch, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little salt and pepper" Macavity snickered.

"I thought things were bad under Jake" Randall muttered to Bonnie.

"_What _did you say?" Macavity asked, quick and angry again.

"Oh, I said Ja…" Randall began but Bonnie was smiling at Macavity and thwaps Randall to remind him.

"I-I-I said, uh… "Jack and the Beanstalk"." Randall chuckled nervously.

"Good. Now _get out!_" Macavity snapped. The three Demons began to lurk out of the throne room, but then paused.

"Mm…yeah, but-we're still hungry" Randall reminded him.

"_**OUT!**_" Macavity shouted at the top of his lungs. They then ran off, with Clyde letting loose a crazy laugh.


	13. 13: Mickey’s discovery

**Chapter Twelve**

**Mickey's discovery**

One night, in the jungle, a monstrous belch reverberated throughout the jungle. It came from Shadow, who lay on his back on a slope, along with Xiro and Kairel. They all looked the stars.

"Wow! Nice one, Shadow" Kairel commented, smiling.

"Thanks. Man, I'm stuffed" Shadow smiled in a slightly more matured voice, as he sighed in relaxation.

"Me too. I ate like a Pig" Xiro laughed in agreement.

"Xiro, you are a lion" Shadow said.

"Oh, right" Xiro said.

All three of them sighed deeply, in unison. Gentle music faded in.

"Hey, Kairel" Xiro asked, Kairel.

"Yeah?" Kairel responded.

"Have you ever wondered what those sparkly dots are up there?" Xiro asked.

"Xiro, I don't wonder; I _know_" Kairel answered.

"Then what are they?" Xiro asked, more anxious.

"They're fireflies. Fireflies that uh…got stuck up on that big…bluish-black…thing" Kairel answered with some difficulty.

"Oh, Gee. I always thought that they were balls of hot gases burning billions of miles away" Xiro replied to Kairel.

"Xiro, with you around, everything's a hot gas" Kairel said, rolling her eyes.

"Shadow, what do you think?" Xiro asked Shadow curiously.

"Well, I don't know..." Shadow said, trailing off.

"Aw, come on. Come on, Shadow, we gave you ours." Kairel pleaded.

Xiro then said to Shadow, "Come on, Shadow...give, give..."

"Well, somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us". Shadow explained, reluctantly.

"_Really?"_ Xiro asked, either awed or mockingly.

"So, you mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Kairel asked. After a pause, and trying to keep her composer, she started to laugh hysterically. Xiro joined in. Shadow also laughed half-heartedly.

"Who told you something like that? What nutjob made that up?" Kairel asked Shadow, starting to get over her laughing fit.

"Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?" Shadow chuckled half-heartedly.

"Aw, you're killing me, Shadow" Kairel said, her laughing fit finally dying.

The music rose, and Shadow looked back up at the stars. He quietly got up and leaf. Leaving Kairel and Xiro dumfounded.

"Was it something I said?" Kairel asked Xiro, who just shrugged.

Shadow walked out on a ledge and looked up at the stars. He then collapses to lay on the edge of the ledge. Milkweed floss is stirred into the air by his flop.

The milkweed stirred a long way, until it crossed the desert. Mickey's hand snatched some it out of the air. He examined it, grunts, and bounded down into his hut. He poured the milkweed into a turtle shell, sifts it around, and then ate from the same kind of fruit he anointed Shadow with. After examining the milkweed floss again, realization dawned on his face.

"Shadow?! He's- he's alive? He, he- he's alive!" Mickey exclaimed, and then laughed. He than grabbed his staff. Laughing in delight, he picked up some paint and put a crown on the smeared Hedgehog image on the wall.

"It is time!" Mickey said powerfully.


	14. 14:Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Chapter 14**

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**

Back in the rainforest a day later in the morning, while Shadow was busy elsewhere, Kairel and Xiro were walking as they sang a familiar song. Xiro started singing first.

Xiro: _**Ohi'mbube**_

_**Ohi'mbube**_

_**Ohi'mbube**_

_**Ohi'mbube**_

Kairel then began to join in on Xiro's singing.

Kairel: _**In the jungle**_

_**The mighty jungle**_

_**The lion sleeps tonight**_

Suddenly, a beetle flies by, getting Xiro's attention. With a hungry look, he left to go after it. Kairel didn't notice as she continued singing.

Kairel : _**In the jungle**_

_**The mighty jungle**_

_**The lion sleeps to-**_

"I can't here ya, buddy, back me up!" Kairel said when she didn't hear Xiro sing. He then sang in a full and good falsetto.

Kairel: _**A-wee-ee-ee-ee aa-Pat-ta-tum-ta-waaay...**_

Then Kairel turned around and saw that Baloo was not here. "A-Xiro? Xiro?"

Xiro was stalking the beetle, still humming the bass. Now, Xiro was not about to let a chance like this slip away. After all, beetles were a delicousy in the rainforest. So, he follows his prey to a log and hid behind a tree. When the coast was clear, he then tries to jump over the log, getting stuck for a bit. "Darn it" Xiro muttered.

Suddenly, Xiro had the feeling someone was following him and looks back, asking "Kairel?" When he sees that no one is there, he decided he is imagining things, shrugs a bit, and succeeds to hop over the log.

Xiro smiles deviously as he looks at the beetle as if in close range. Before he could make a grab for the beetle, he saw something that was hiding in the grass nearby. It was Alyssa, but Xiro didn't know that. He realized that the girl was going to pounce...on him! The girl pulled out her Fireice Sceptor in response.

"**AAAGGGHHH!!**" exclaimed Xiro as he ran off with the girl with bared teeth and holding up her Sceptor in hot pursuit, growling.

Meanwhile, Kairel heard Xiro's screaming and looked concerned. "Xiro?" Kairel asked.

Suddenly, Xiro rushed towards him and tried to go through a root of a tree, only to get stuck. Kairel ran to him from the other side and saw a freaked out Xiro trying to get free.

"Xiro? Xiro? Hey, what's going on?" asked Kairel.

"**SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!**" screamed Xiro loudly in Kairel's face.

"Huh?" Kairel climbs up on the root and, to her surprise, sees the girl holding up her Sceptor as she heads for them at high speed.

"Whoa!" Kairel said in realisation, she knew that she was going to strike them. She then got down behind Xiro and tried to push her friend through from under the large root. "Geez. Why do I always have to save your..." Kairel began. She then saw the girl getting dreadfully close to her and Xiro and screams like mad. Just in time, Shadow jumps over Xiro as he grew his dragon wings and punches the girl right in the face. The two began to fight in a Sceptor, fist, and feet combat.

Kairel, excited that Shadow arrived in time to save them, said to Xiro "Don't worry buddy, I'm here for ya! Everything's gonna be okay!"

Then she yells out at Shadow, still fighting the girl "Get her! Bite her head! Go for the jugular! The jugular!" With a smile, Kairel said to Xiro "See, I told ya he'd come in handy" You see, Shadow had been trained to fight back at the Jungle World and Kairel also gave him some techniques when he was with her and Xiro.

Shadow and the girl kept on having their tussle. All of the sudden, the girl flips Shadow over them pins him to the ground with a thump, startling Knuckles. The girl bares her teeth at him and holds her secptor to his throat. Shadow was surprised, all these years, only one person managed to pin him. He looks into the girl's face and suddenly remembered that this girl was really...

"Alyssa?" asked Shadow, surprised at the girl.

The girl suddenly looks surprised upon hearing him call her by her name. She quickly gets off Shadow and steps back to look at him while making her secptor fade, her eyes widen in surprise. Shadow gets back on his feet and steps up to her, hoping that it really was her.

"Is it really you?" asked Shadow hopefully.

Alyssa pauses for a moment and stared blankly at him, only blinking. "Who are you?" asked Alyssa, puzzled.

Knowing that Alyssa didn't recognize him, Shadow smiled as his dragon wings disappear and said "It's me, Shadow"

"Shadow?" asked Alyssa. Shadow nods, smiling. After looking at him and into his eyes, she suddenly came to a realization. She smiles then yelled "**WHOA!!**"

The two best friends, happy to see each other again, run towards each other to greet each other, laughing happily. Meanwhile, Kairel looked dumbstruck with her jaws dropping to the ground. A while ago, they were attacking each other, now they greet each other as if they were best friends.

"Well, how did you...what...WOW...this is cool! It's great to see ya!" said Shadow happily, trying to speak.

"How did you...where did you come from? It's great to see _you_!" said Alyssa happily, also trying to speak.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Kairel in disbelief as she walks over to them and tries to speak to them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shadow to Alyssa excitedly.

"What do you mean what am _I _doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" Alyssa asked back as excitedly.

The two weren't paying attention to Kairel so she took a deep breath and screamed "**HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!**"

Shadow realized he forgot about Kairel and Xiro, he chuckled and begins to explain "Kairel, this is Alyssa. She's my best friend"

"Friend?!" asked Kairel in shock.

"Yeah! Hey, Xiro. Come over here" Shadow called out to Xiro.

The lion managed to get himself unstuck from under the root and asked "Huh?" before he went over to the group.

Shadow began the introductions "Alyssa, this is Xiro. Xiro, Alyssa"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance" said Xiro, no longer feeling threatened by Alyssa.

"The pleasure's all mine" said Alyssa, smiling.

"How do you do..." Kairel said, making her greeting. She suddenly remembers something and exclaimed "Whoa! Whoa! Time out! Let me get this straight, you know her, she knows you, but she wants to eat him. And everybody's okay with this? **DID I MISS SOMETHING?!**" Kairel then screamed.

"Relax, Kairel" Shadow said.

"Wait until everybody finds out you've been _here _all this time" said Alyssa. She narrows her eyes as she added "And your mother...what will she think?"

Shadow suddenly remembered Macavity asking him what his mother would think of Jake's death being his fault. He quickly said "She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know"

"Of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead" said Alyssa.

"They do?" Shadow asked, a little surprised that Macavity didn't tell anyone that it was his fault Jake died.

"Yeah, Macavity told us about the stampede" Alyssa explained, when she said Macavity's name, she shuddered with disgust remembering when he tried to make her his so-called Queen, it sickened her.

"He did?" Shadow asked and gulped a bit. "What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters? You're alive" Alyssa said more cheerful, then realized something "And that means..._you're _the King!"

Shadow, Kairel, and Xiro were surprised when Alyssa said this. "King?!" Kairel asked, then scoffed "Darling, have you got _your_ halfas crossed"

"King?!" said Xiro in amazement then acts proper as he says "Your majesty, I gravel at you feet" before kissing his shoes noisily.

"Stop it!" said Shadow, disgusted.

"It's not _gravel_, it's _grovel_. And don't, he's not the King" Kairel said to Xiro. She then turned to Shadow and asked "Are you?"

"No!" Knuckles said at once.

"Shadow!" Alyssa said surprised.

"No, I'm not the King. Maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago!" Shadow explained.

Kairel, looking shocked, said "Let me get this straight, your the King and you never told us?"

Seeing a look in Kairel's eyes, Shadow said "Look, I'm still the same guy"

"But with _power_!" Kairel exclaimed in excitement. Now there's no way anybody would hurt them with the Dragon-like King around, at least that's what she thought.

Alyssa speaks up apologetic "Uh, could you guys excuse for a few minutes?"

"Hey" said Kairel as she tapped Xiro's nose. "Whatever she has to say she can say in front of us, right Shadow?"

"Um...maybe you'd better go" Shadow said. He had his reason to be alone with Kairi besides a friendship reunion and he knew what it was alone.

Kairel looked surprised "It starts...you think you know a guy"

Xiro sighed as they walk off leaving the dragon Hedghog and the girl alone.

Shadow chuckled "Xiro and Kairel. You'll learn to love 'em" He turned to see Alyssa bowing her head sadly away.

"What? What is it?" Shadow asked concerned.

Alyssa sighed quietly "It's like you're back from the dead" She looks up at Shadow as she added "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone" She turns away again and made a painful face "What it means to me"

"Hey, it's okay" said Shadow calmly and smoothly.

Suddenly, Alyssa runs to Shadow, gets on her knees, and hugs him. "I've really missed you" she said.

Shadow smiled "I missed you too" He then blushed and hugged her back. As they continue hugging, Xiro and Kairel watched from the bushes. Xiro looked confused about what was going on, but Kairel knew what it was and wasn't happy.

"I tell ya, Xiro" groaned Kairel. "This stinks"

"Oh, sorry" Xiro apologized.

"Not you! _Them_! Him. Her. Alone" Kairel said.

"What's wrong with that?" Xiro asked, not seeing a problem with Shadow and Alyssa. Kairel answered her friend's question and began to sing.

Kairel: _**I can see what's happening**_

"What?" Xiro asked.

_**And they don't have a clue**_

"Who?" Xiro asked again.

_**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line**_

_**Our trio's down to two**_

Xiro finally understood as he said "Oh"

_**The sweet caress of twilight**_

_**There's magic everywhere**_

_**And with all this romantic atmosphere**_

_**Disaster's in the air**_

The two friends just walked away. Meanwhile, Shadow takes Alyssa to a beautiful waterfall as a song plays.

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**The peace the evening brings**_

_**The world for once in perfect harmony**_

_**With all its living things**_

Shadow then turns his back on Alyssa to look at the sun as he began to sing.

Shadow: _**So many things to tell her**_

_**But how to make her see**_

_**The truth about my past? Impossible!**_

_**She'd turn away from me**_

Alyssa turns her back the other way and sees the moon as she sang as well.

Alyssa: _**He's holding back, he's hiding**_

_**But what? I can't decide**_

_**Why won't he be the King I know he is?**_

_**The King I see inside?**_

Shadow, Alyssa, and chorus: _**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**The peace the evening brings**_

_**The world for once in perfect harmony**_

_**With all its living things**_

Soon the stars came out and they suddenly turned back towards each other, smiling for a while and no one said anything, Then, Alyssa just ran right to Shadow and he holds her around her waist as he spins around and they sing together

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**You needn't look to far**_

_**Stealing through the night's uncertainties**_

_**Love is where we are**_

Alyssa and Shadow look at each other lovingly.

Alyssa: _**And if he feels the love tonight**_

_**In the way I do**_

Shadow continued for her.

Shadow: _**It's enough for this restless wonderer**_

Both: _**Just to be with you**_

Shadow and Alyssa hugged each other for a while then finally they kissed. Kairel was right, they were falling in love. When they were younger, they wanted to stay friends, but now, that changed in a flash.


	15. 15:Wisdom from Mickey and Jake

**Chapter 14**

**Wisdom from Mickey and Jake**

The new couple then went to a river after having their great time together.

"Isn't this a great place?" Shadow asked his new love with a smile.

"It is beautiful" said Alyssa with a sigh. Then, returning to the subject, she looked at Shadow in concern "But, I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time, why didn't you come back to The Jungle World?"

Shadow was concerned about something else. He didn't want her to know why he really ran off in the first place so he made up something, hoping that it would put an end to the subject but to himself alone.

"Well, I just needed to get out on my own" Shadow begins, getting on a hammock made of vines. "Live my own life. And I did and it's great!" He seemed to be convincing himself more than convincing Alyssa anything.

"We really need you home" Alyssa pleaded.

"No one needs me" said Shadow with a sigh.

"Yes we do! You're the King!"

"No, we've been through this. I'm not the King, Macavity is"

Alyssa sighs sadly as she put her hands on the hammock and said "Shadow, he let the demons take over the Jungle World"

"What?!" Shadow asked in shock. The same creatures that tried to and threatened to kill him took over, and with Macavity's permission?

"Everything's destroyed. There's no food, no water. Shadow, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve!" Alyssa paniced frantically.

"I can't go back"

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand" Shadow said grimly.

"What wouldn't I understand?" Alyssa asked. She couldn't believe that the dragon Hedgehog she had become to love had just refused to do the right thing by taking back what's righfully his.

"No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata" Shadow said, trying to forget the whole matter.

"What?" Alyssa asked confused.

"Hakuna Matata" Shadow explained. "It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen..."

"Shadow!"

"...And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?" Shadow finished.

"Because it's your responsibility!" Alyssa said more seroius as Shadow walked along a fallen tree and she went after him on the ground by him.

"Well, what about you? _You _left" protested Shadow annoyed.

"I left to find help. And I found _you_. Don't you understand? You're our _only_ hope!"

"I'm sorry" Shadow said sadly.

Alyssa was shocked and she asked sadly "What's happened to you? You're not the Shadow I remember"

"You're right; I'm not. Now are you satisfied?" Shadow said a little ticked.

"No, just disappointed" scoffed Alyssa, upset.

"You know, you're starting to sound like my father" remarked Shadow, angrily walking away.

"Good. At least one of us does" said Alyssa, crossing her arms and staring at him in disappointment.

Shadow was cut by the comment about his father. He turns around and was going to show her a thing or two. "Listen! You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life?! You don't even know what I've been through!" exclaimed Shadow angrily at Alyssa.

"I would if you just _tell _me!" exclaimed Alyssa, a little worried about him.

"Forget it!" yelled Shadow as he walks away.

"Fine!" snapped Alyssa as she turned her head away in disgust.

During the night, Shadow paced back and forth in the field thinking about his argument with Alyssalioness94. He may have lost her just when he started to fall for her but he had no choice. He couldn't just tell her why he had left and didn't come back.

"She's wrong. I can't go back" said Shadow to himself. "What it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past" Then sadly, he looks up at the stars in the night skies, then yells "You said you would always be there for me!" But you're not...it's because of me. It's my fault...it's my...fault"

With a sob, he bowed his head trying to choke back his tears. As he walks on, he hears a chant coming from out of nowhere. He looks around and sees a black human-like mouse polishing his keyblade & chanting in a tree nearby. It was Mickey who was chanting this...

Mickey: _**Asante sana! (Thank you very much)**_

_**Squash banana!**_

_**We we nugu! (You're a baboon,)**_

_**Mi mi apana! (And I'm not!)**_

Shadow groaned, getting annoyed by Mickey's chanting. He walked off, but Mickey, not willing to let the hedgehog go after finding him again, smiled. He then began to follow him.

The young hedgehog sat down on a log and looked into his reflection with a sigh. He wanted to be alone but his attempt to do so was interrupted by a rock being thrown into the pond. He looked up and saw Mickey, now in another tree, chanting away. Shadow groaned again. This has got to stop.

"C'mon, will you cut it out?" asked Shadow to Mickey in frustration.

The Mouse laughed as he did some weird acrobatics in the tree, saying "Can't cut it. It'll grow right back"

Shadow groaned as he tried to walk off. To his dismay, Mickey was still following him, walking in a casual fashion.

"Creepy little rat. Will you stop following me?" snapped Shadow in annoyance as he looked back at his pursuer. "Who are you?"

"The question is..." Shadow turned back and was startled as Mickey was now in front of him and getting in his face "Whooo...are you?"

Shadow was startled by the Mouse's question. He thought about it and sighs in depression "I thought I knew...now I'm not so sure"

"Well, I know who you are" Mickey said. "Shh. Come here, it's a secret" insisted Mickey motioning for the hedgehog to come over for a whisper.

Shadow, in curiousity, leaned his head forward to listen. The Mouse then began to whisper into his ear. But it turned out, he just chanted once more.

Mickey: _**Asante sana!**_

_**Squash banana!**_

_**We we nugu!**_

_**Mi mi apana!**_

The black mouse laughed, getting on Shadow's nerves some more.

"Enough, already!" Shadow snapped, annoyed. "What's that supposed to mean anyway?"

"It means you're a baboon...and I'm not" said Mickey with a smile as he laughed.

"You know what, I think you're a little confused" groaned Shadow as he tried to walk away, trying to escape Mickey.

"Wrong!" Mickey chuckled as he magically appeared in front of Shadow again. "I'm not the one who is confused. You don't even know _who you are_!"

"Oh and I suppose you know?" asked Shadow sarcastically and annoyed, trying to leave again.

"Sure do, you're Jake Long's boy" Mickey smirked.

Shadow stopped, surprised upon hearing what Mickey just said. He turned around just in time for him to run off, yelling "Bye!"

"Hey, wait!" yelled Shadow alarmed as he chased after the jellicle cat. Did this mean that this mouse knew his father? He really wanted to know. He chased after Mickey until he found him meditating on a rock.

Shadow breathed in and out as he asked him "You...you knew my father?"

"Correction: I know your father" said Mickey in a monotone voice as he meditated.

Knuckles sighed sadly. If this guy _knew _Jake, he probably did not know. "I hate to tell you this, but he died...a long time ago"

"Nope! Wrong again!" laughed Mickey as he jumped off the rock and went to a forest nearby. "He's alive and I'll show him to you. Come on, you follow Mckey Mouse, he knows the way. Come on"

Shadow, surprised and anxious to see his father possibly alive, grows his dragon wings and followed Mickey right through the forest. Despite his flying speed, the Magcial mouse was going surprisingly faster than Shadow and he had trouble keeping up.

"Don't dawdle, hurry up!" called Mickey from up ahead.

"Hey, whoa! Wait!" yelled Shadow, trying his best to keep up.

The mouse didn't slow down as he kept getting ahead, calling "Come on, come on"

"Would you slow down!" yelled Shadow as he kept flying and going after the black cat.

Misto laughed as he continued going up ahead of the poor struggling Shadow. This went on for a while. Suddenly, as Shadow got up ahead, Mickey appeared, stopping the Hedgehog with a magic finger.

"Stop!" exclaimed Mickey, resulting in Shadow stopping where he was. Then Mickey made a 'shh' as he motioned the true King to some reeds nearby. Then Mickey pointed past him and said quietly "Look down there"

Shadow walked by Mickey and looked over the edge. He looked alarmed as he saw some sort of figure looking at him. But after taking another look, he realized that he was looking into a pool of water and his appearence was in it.

"Mickey, that's not my father, it's just my relfection" sighed Shadow in disappointment. His father was dead after all.

Mickey shook his head, however, as he said "No, look harder"

Then he motioned over the pool. The hedgehog looked again and saw some ripples forming in the water. As Shadow looked on, he looked shocked as his reflection was changing. It was changing into that of...Jake.

"You see? He lives in you" said Mickey quietly.

For the first time ever, Shadow looked in awe. Suddenly he heard rumbling noises as wind began to pick up. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice, a voice he had not heard in years.

"Shadow_..._"

Shadow, shocked, looked up as the clouds began to form into that of a familiar figure he had not seen in years: his own father, the past King Jake. He appeared to be walking from the stars. His image was ghostly at first but began to get color and coherence.

"Father?" asked Shadow, whispering in shock as he looked at this image.

"_Shadow, you have forgotten me_" said Jake in disappointment.

"No, how could I?"

"_You have forgotten who you are, and so you have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Shadow. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life_"

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be" pleaded Shadow, hoping his father would give him an answer.

"_Remember who you are. You are my son and the one true King_" responded Jake. His image then began to fade away. "_Remember who you are_" he said distantly.

"No, please! Don't leave me!" cried Shadow helplessly, chasing after his father's image.

"_Remember_"

"Father!"

"_Remember_"

"Don't leave me" Shadow whispered sadly.

"_Remember_" Jake said for the final time.

Soon, Jake's image was gone, leaving Shadow alone (except for an amused Mickey) in the plains. There was only a cloud left of where his father's image was, with the wind going through the grass restlessly.

"What was that?" Mickey laughed. "The weather--Pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, it looks like the winds are changing" Shadow said, realizing his father was right.

"Ahh, change is good" nodded Mickey.

"Yeah, but it's not easy" Shadow said wisely, then sadly. "I know what I have to do, but going back means I have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long"

Then without warning, Mickey hit Shadow over the head with keyblade.

"Oww! What'd you do that for?" Shadow asked irritably.

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past" Mickey laughed.

"Yeah, but it still hurts" Shadow groaned in pain, rubbing his head.

"Oh yes, the past can hurt" Mickey sighed, then said "But the way I see it, you can either run from it or learn from it"

Mickey tried to hit Shadow again, but this time the hedgehog ducked in the nick of time.

"Ha! You see? So what are you going to do?" Mickeysto asked as he smiles.

Shadow made a mischievious smirk saying "First...I'm going to take your Keyblade"

Suddenly, Shadow grabbed Mickey's Keyblade and, to Mickey's horror, tossed it aside..

"No, no, no, _no_! Not the Keyblade!" yelled Mickey as he dodged the crazy move. He turned around just in time to see Shadow, but he wasn't there.

"Hey!" Mickey yelled after him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back!" shouted Shadow happily as he flew off with his dragon wings to make his delayed return to the Jungle Wrold.

Mickey, seeing that he and Jake succeededd in convincing the true King to do the right thing, laughed as he said "Good! Go on! Get out of here! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Misto continued to laugh as he held his hands over his head, both his and Jake's jobs were done. A brief song played as stars shoot across the sky.

_**Busa le lizwe (This land, invincible)**_

_**Busa le lizwe (This land, invincible)**_

_**Busa le lizwe (This land, invincible)**_

_**Busa lomhlaba (Rule this land)**_

_**Sabusa le lizwe (You shall rule this land)**_

_**Sabusa le lizwe (You shall rule this land)**_

_**Sabusa le lizwe (You shall rule this land)**_

_**Busa lomhlaba (Rule this land)**_


	16. 16:Shadow Returns Home

**Chapter 15**

**Shadow Returns Home**

Somewhere in the jungle, Kairel and Xiro were sleeping, snoring very loudly. Kairel was curled up like a ball on Xiro with the lion lying on his back, mumbling 'grub, grub, grub' softly. As they sleeped, something taped Kairel on her shoulder saying "Hey, hey, wake up"

Kairel mumbled as she woke up. As she opened her eyes slowly, she saw a familiar girl looking at him. Suddenly, freaked out, she yelped in surprise, resulting in Xiro waking, yelping as well.

"It's OK. Whoa, _whoa_. It's OK. It's ME!" said the girl, it was Alyssa.

Kairel calmed down and groaned "Don't ever do that again! _Humans, oy_!"

"Have you guys seen Shadow?" Alyssa asked.

Kairel put her hand on her hand as she looked at Alyssa. "I thought he was with _you_" Kairel and Xiro, right after Shadow left to be alone with Alyssa, tried a few Pranks to break them up, but failed. Of course, they knew Shadow left after witnessing his argument with Alyssa, believing that they have broken up. And of course, they chose not to mention it.

"He was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?" Alyssa groaned.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho!" laughed a voice. The three turned and saw Mickey in a tree, smiling. "You won't find him _here_. Ha ha" With a bow, Mickey added "The King...has returned"

Alyssa looked surprised, then she smiled, knowing what Mickey had meant.

"I can't believe it" said Alyssa quietly. She then exclaimed loudly "He's gone back!"

"Gone back? What do you mean?" Kairel asked in confusion as she turned to talk to Mickey. Of course, the magic mouse suddenly disappeared. "Hey! What's going on here? Who's the mouse?!"

Alyssa presumed Kairel, but maybe not Xiro, had met Mickey before in the past, but decided to keep to the subject. "Shadow's gone back to challenge Macavity"

"Who?" asked Kairel, puzzled.

"Macavity"

"Who's Got a cavity ?" asked Xiro, puzzled.

Alyssa just paused and stared blankly at him, blinking a couple of times. "No, no, no. It's his uncle" Alyssa then explained, shaking her head.

"The Mouse is his uncle?!" exclaimed Kairel, confused.

"No! Shadow has gone back to challenge his uncle and take his place as King!" explained Alyssa in frustration.

The two looked stunned but they finally understood, at least tried to.

"Ohhhhhh" said Kairel and Xiro at once.

It took Shadow almost a long time to through the unforgiven desert but his determination to do what was right kept him going at his full flying speed.

Soon, he arrived at the lip of a cliff and saw what used to be his former home. Shadow looked on in shock. Alyssa wasn't over reacting. The Jungle World wasn't what they used to be as they seemed to be as terrible as The Serpent Graveyard. Seeing his kingdom in its state put a combined look of determination and fury on the Hedgehog's face.

"Shadow, wait up!" Shadow turned and saw Kairi arriving, coming up to him on the ledge. She looked at her home and sighed sadly "It's awful, isn't it?"

"I didn't want to believe you" Shadow said with a nod.

"What made you come back?"

"I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides this is _my _kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?"

"I will" Alyssa said with a nod.

Shadow gave a smile to his love as he said "It's gonna be dangerous"

"Danger?" Alyssa quoted Shadow back when they were young. "_Ha_! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!"

"I see nothing funny about this" a voice from behind them said.

The two turned and saw Kairel and a smiling Xiro coming up to them.

"Kairel, Xiro, what are you doing here?" asked Shadow, surprised.

"At your service, my lord" said Xiro as he bowed.

Not wanting to go into that story right now, Kairel walked up to the ledge and observed the view. She groaned "Oy...we're gonna fight you uncle...for _this_?"

Shadow sighed, knowing what Kairel is talking about "Yes, Kairel; this is my home"

"Well, talk about your fixer-upper" mumbled Kairel. She shrugged as she bowed, adding like a well-rehersed speech "Well, Shadow, if it's important to you, we're with you to the end" she finished dramatically.

Shadow smiled and turned. He and his allies looked over the ledge once more. They knew they got some work to do.

The heroes sneaked around the Jungle World and arrived at the edge of the castle. Looking from behind a rock, they saw Heartless, Shere Kahn, Hamsterviel, Kaa, Plankton, Storm, Chaos Zero, and a whole bunch of villains as Demons sleeping lazily.

Kairel groans as she said "Demons. I hate Demons" Then Kairel whispered "So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?"

"Live bait" Shadow answered.

"Good idea" Kairel stopped as she looked at Shadow and realized what he was thinking "_Heeey_"

"Come on, Kairel--you guys have to create a diversion" explained Shadow.

"What do you want me to do? Wear a skirt and do the hula?" yelled Kairel incredous.

Suddenly, the Heartless, Shere Kahn, Plankton, Kaa, and the rest of the Demons hear some drums playing and turn. Surprisingly, there was Kairel dressed like a hula girl **(A/N: Kairel's hula outfit is a pink flower, rainbow colored lei, and a grass skirt)**. Xiro was set up like a suckling pig, apple and all which he hated it. Kairel sang as he did the hula.

Kairel: _**Luau!**_

_**If you're hungry for hunk of fat and juicy meat,**_

_**Eat my buddy, Xiro here, because he is a treat**_

_**Come on down and dine**_

_**On this tasty Guy**_

_**All you have to do is get in line**_

"Kill them!" Kaa said sharply, after a moment of pausing from him and the others. Drooling hungrily, all those Demons, some with forks, knives, and licking mouths, came over, planning on eating not just Xiro, but Kairel as well. Xiro sang along as he put the apple at his front.

Kairel: _**Aaaare you achin'**_

Xiro: _**Yup, yup, yup**_

Kairel: _**Foooor some lion?**_

Xiro: _**Yup, yup, yup**_

Xiro was winking. He was signaling for Shadow and Alyssa, who were amused at what they were doing, to walk behind the Demons sneaking into the castle as the bad guys surrounded Xiro and kairel.

Kairel: _**Heeee's a big Lion**_

Xiro: _**Yup, yup**_

Kairel: _**You can be a big lion, too. Oy!**_

By now, the Demons had surrounded the two. Their distraction had worked, Xiro and Kairel screamed as they ran off with the hungry bad guys in hot pursuit.

As Shadow and Alyssa got by Macavity's henchmen, they arrived at the bottom of the collosal castle.

Shadow whispered to Alyssa "Alyssa, you find my mother, Optimus Prime and rally all of Macavity's non-followers" Looking determined, he added "I'll look for Macavity"

Alyssa nodded as she left to do so. Shadow began to make his way the cryptic castle. He looked around for Macavity. He didn't have to search for long.

"**ROSALINE!**" screamed Macavity, who was twice as well-built as ever, from where he was at on wearing his armor with a black cape with golden linnings, from where he was at on the castle. Shadow stopped to watch this.

Shadow's mother, Rose, not afraid, ascends the steps of the castle to where Macavity was. The remaining Demons who didn't chase Xiro and kairel growled as they snapped at her from a few meters back, trying to bite her. Rose glared disdainfully at them as she ascended. She arrived and stood next to her late husband's brother.

"Yes, Macavity?" asked Rose with a frown.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job" said Macavity angrily. He began to circle around her menacingly.

Rose just stood and said calmly "Macavity, there is no food. The herds have moved on"

"No! You're just not looking hard enough!" snapped Macavity as he turns around angrily.

"It's _over_. There is nothing left" exclaimed Rose, upset. She sighed as she added "We have only one choice. We _must _leave the castle"

"We're not going anywhere!" snapped Macavity as he turned back angrily.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!"

"Then so be it" remarked Macavity as he begins to leave.

"I am the King, I can do whatever I want!"

"If you were _half _the King Jake was, you would nev...!" Rose yelled furiously.

Hearing his brother's name had enraged Macavity as he turned around and slashed Rose hard with his claws, knocking her unconcious to the ground.

"I am _ten _times the King Jake was!" Macavity roared furiously at the top of his lungs as he did so.

Suddenly, Macavity heard a fiercely loud roar, which made him, Rose (weakly before she passed out), and the others look up in shock "**Macavity!!**"

Macavity gasped in shock and fear as he saw a familiar figure on the edge.

There, on the ledge, with his dragon wings...was Shadow!


	17. 17: The Truth Revealed

**Chapter 16**

**The Truth Revealed**

After a split second, Shadow leaped out and went to his mother's side. Seeing his mother getting hit like that, Shadow could watch and let this go on no more.

As everyone else watched in shock, Macavity was understandably frightened. "Jake? No, you're dead!" said Macavity in horror as he backed away. Because of the darkness, dragon winged appearance, and roar, he had mistaken his own nephew for the brother he had killed.

Shadow, ignoring what Macavity was saying, arrived at Rose's side. He nudged her, getting her up. Looking at Shadow and because her vision was foggy, she presumed Shadow was Jake as well.

"Jake?" whispered Rose in disbelief.

"No, mother. It's me" said Shadow with a smile, making his dragon wings disappear.

Rose's vision became clear as she saw her son for the first time in years. She smiled as she recognized him.

"Shadow? You're alive?" Rose then looked confused as she said "But how can that be?"

"It doesn't matter" said Shadow as he hugged his mother softly. "I'm home"

"Shadow?" asked Macavity, surprised to see the boy he had presumed dead for years. He calmed down and managed to get back in form with a smile. _"Shadow_! I'm a little surprised to see you...alive"

He glared angrily with his teeth bared and his eyes narrowing down to slits at the specific three Demons above him. The same Demons who told him that they had killed Shadow years ago. Bonnie, Randall, and Clyde gulped nervously as they grumbled things such as "Uh oh" and "We're in trouble" and went into the shadows to hide.

Rose stood up and looked at Shadow with pride as the true King went up to the false one, still furious at what Macavity did. He snarled "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart!"

"Oh, Shadow, you must understand" said Macavity apologetic as his nephew backed him into a wall. "The pressures of ruling the kingdom..."

"...Are no longer yours. Step down, Macavity"

Macavity smiled innocently as he said "Oh, oh, ye - Well, I would, heh, naturally - however there is one little problem. You see _them_?" Macavity pointed to the Demons standing on the rocks above growling evilly at Shadow. Macavity shrugged as he said "They think _I'm _King"

"Well _we _don't!" Shadow and Macavity saw Alyssa arriving with all the Jungle Worlders (including Bruma, Optimus Prime, Sora, Panthy etc) well, all those not loyal to Macavity, that is. Alyssa narrowed her eyes at Macavity as she said "Shadow is the rightful King"

"Oh look, the cat's back" Macavity shrugged and said seductively to Alyssa "Hello, Kitty"

"The choice is yours, Macavity. Either step down or fight" Shadow said challenging his uncle as his fist formed a dragon's hand with sharp claws. He was ready to swipe at Macavity.

Macavity was most definately not worthy because he still had one trick up his paw, one he had been saving in case Shadow, even though he doubted it, did return alive. He began to walk around his nephew.

"Oh, must it all end in _violence_? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Shadow?" asked Macavity slyly as he began prying his claws through his chest.

"That's not gonna work, Macavity! I've put it behind me!" snapped Shadow, though what Macavity was saying is weakening him emotionally.

"But what about your faithful subjects. Have _they _put it behind _them_?" Macavity asked, nodding to Alyssa and the others.

"Shadow, what is he talking about?" asked Alyssa, puzzled. She was curious to know as this meant to reveal why Shadow did not return to the Jungle World in the first place.

Seeing doubt looks on Alyssa and the others' faces gave Macavity the advantage he needed. He smiled evilly at Shadow as he walked up to him.

"Ahh. So you haven't told them your little secret?" asked Macavity in devious delight. "Well, Shadow, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Jake's _death_!"

Alyssa, Rose, Bruma, Sora, Panthy and the others were taken by surprise when they heard what Macavity said. They turned to Shadow curiously, expecting an answer from him. He seemed to be trying to keep silent.

Then with a sad sigh, Shadow stepped forward and did something unexpected.

"I am" said Shadow sadly, dropping his dragon claws.

Alyssa, Rose, Bruma, Sora, Panthy and their allies were really taken back and by surprise upon hearing this. As Bruma, Alyssa, Panthy and Sora look on in confusion, Rose steps up to her son in confusion and grief. She tried her best not to believe any of this.

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true" said Rose sadly.

Shadow did not want to look his mother in the eyes. He closed his own, and turned the other way slightly as he said regretfully "It's true"

"You see! He admits it! Murderer!" yelled Macavity as lightning crashes behind his head to puncuate the line.

"No! It was an accident!" protested Shadow, now trying to call back his anger.

Macavity walked around Shadow as he continued to accuse his nephew "If it weren't for you, Jake would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it!"

"No..." said Shadow, weakened by his uncle's accusations.

"Then you're..._guilty_" said Macavity severly.

"No, I'm not a murderer!" exclaimed Shadow, shivering. Macavity and the Demons were backing the dragon Hedgehog up the observation platform of the Castle.

Alyssa and everyone else could do nothing in horror and confusion. They didn't know who to believe.

"Oh, Shadow, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now **EVERYONE...KNOWS...**_**WHY!**_"

Suddenly, Shadow fell over the edge of the edge, managing to use his hands to hang on for dear life.

"Shadow!" cried Alyssa in horror as she watched helplessly.

Lightning struck below him, starting a big fire.

Macavity looked down at Shadow and smiled evilly. He said "Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think" Macavity pretended to think for a bit as he sat back. Then he smirked as he said "Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died"

Suddenly, Shadow yelps as Macavity grabs his hands with his claws the same way, unknown to Shadow, to Jake years ago.

With a smirk, the villain then whispered into Shadow's ear "And here's **MY **little secret: _I killed Jake Long_"

Upon hearing that, Shadow's mind went back to the memory of his father Jake's death. He had no idea why his father fell the way he did. And all these years, it wasn't Shadow's fault at all...it was Macavity's.

In his memory, his younger self's voice in the scream of when his father was killed seemed to blend with his older one "**NoooooOOOO!**"

With great anger, Shadow suddenly leaped up, much to Macavity's shock, and swipes his claws across Jake's true murderer's face and down to the ground. Shadow quickly pinned Macavity to the ground hard. Macavity looked horrified, nervous, and shaken as he realized that he had just confessed his crime.

"Murderer!" screamed Shadow angrily at Macavity. Everyone else, mostly Alyssa, Rose, Bruma, Panthy, Sora, and the Jungle Worlders, were surprised at this sudden change.

"No. Shadow, please..." Macavity said nervously.

"Tell them the_ truth_!" snarled Shadow as he began to choke his evil uncle.

Macavity then got angry "The truth! The truth is in the Eye of the Behold...!" Suddenly, Macavity gagged as Knuckles began to choke him harder. Macavity managed to breathe out, quietly but hastily "All right. _All right_. I did it"

"So they can _hear _you" said Shadow angrily.

Furious, Macavity finally managed to get it out clearly "**I KILLED JAKE LONG!**"

Alyssa and Rose, shocked and angry that it was Macavity who killed Jake, and not Shadow, both began to lunge towards the false King, all the anger of what they learned and all their years under Macavity's wicked rule seems to be fueling them.

The Demons jumped towards Shadow and began to fight him, pitching Shadow off of Macavity. As Shadow did his best fighting them off, Alyssa, Bruma, Rose, Panthy, Sora, and their allies joined in, attacking Macavity's henchmen.

"_Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah_!" Suddenly, Kairel and Xiro charged in as Xiro weilded his sharp claws. They join in the fight, knocking some Heartless around a bit.

"'Scuse me. Pardon me. Coming through. Hot stuff. Whoo!" laughed Kairel as she and Xiro knocked down the Babylon Rogues like they were bowling pins.

Rose then grabbed Huntsmaster and Parvo's heads and bashed them together. Then she used her Huntsgirl sceptor to shock the Huntsclan, making them scream in pain.

Danny & Sam then grabbed The Ringmaster's and Captain Hook's heads and bashed them together. Then Sam used the Fenten Anti-Creep Stick with the Ghosts from the Ghost Zone.

Alyssa was currently surrounded by Sabor, Cheetayta, Cheetahto, and several other cheetahs growling at her. She pulled out her weapon turning it into a whip by pushing the button. The cheetahs began to attack her but she used her whip on their necks throwing them at another lot and with one big hit, all of them were on top of each other, groaning "_OW_!"

Alyssa then turned her whip into a sheild, charged at the cheetahs, and said "Take that you slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers!" Then the pile got up in the air but they got up and still fought.

"Charge!" Sora &Tucker exclaimed charging at some Heartless with his keyblade. He ended up knocking out Xemnas, Demnyx, Axel, Gizmo, Mammoth, Blackfire, Father, Dr. Drakken, Shego and Laxerne.

"**CHAOS CONTROL!**" Sonic exclaimed as he used Chaos Control to charge at the Demons and he knocked out Yuck, The Evil Queen, The Queen of Hearts Isla, Jade, Andrew, David, and Fang the Wolf.

Erin then used her magic to turn Simba, Nala, Kovu, & Kiara Into giants to take on Jafar, Mirage, Maleficent & Dagnino who have turned into giants. Themsleves

**"KIDS NEXT DOOR!! BATTLE STATIONS!!"** Nigel Uno exclaimed as he and his fellow Kids Next Door charged at Mr. Crocker, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Icy, Darcy and Stormy.

**"AUTOBOTS!! TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!! **Optimus exclaimed as he and his fellow Autobots and Dinobots charged at Megatron and his Decepticons

As Shadow threw off Jack Spicer and Kevin 11 with his dragon claws, Shadow got knocked into a wall by Scorpio. He cringed as Scorpio tried to bite Shadow's neck, but a strike of lightning knocks Scorpio away. Shadow looked above him to see Mickey on top of a rock (Mickey also has a bo staff with him). He screamed like he was a ninja and jumped down onto the ground. The Heartless snarled as they got ready to attack. They attacked, but the magic Mouse fought them kung fu style with his staff.

"WwwA! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah!" yelled Mickey as he hit various Heartless with his staff. Ulti-Moose & Negaduck came from behind but Mickey hits them hard with a back-fist without looking, knocking him to the ground. "HhyEEOOWww!"

Kairel screamed as she was being chased by a laughing Bonnie and Randall. He ran right into the Throne Room in an attempt to get away. Stitch, who was grumbling since he was still in his cage, spotted him upon arrival.

"Let meega out! Let meega out!" yelled Stitch from his bone cage.

"Let me in! Let me in!" yelled Kairel as he got into the bone cage for safety. However, it didn't look like she would be safe as they saw Bonnie and Randall coming over to her and Stitch with wicked smirks on their faces.

"..._Ple-he-hease _don't eat me" Kairel began to beg.

"Drop 'em!" The Demons turned and saw a stern Xiro at the cave entrance.

"Hey, who's the Fleabag?" asked Randall looking at Xiro confused.

Xiro narrowed his eyes angrily as he snapped while speaking "Are you talking to me?"

"Uh oh. They called him a Fleabag" yelped Kairel to Stitch concerned as she realized what just happened, seeing it happen before.

"Are you talking to me?!" repeated Xiro more angrier now.

"You shouldn't have done that" Kairel told a confused Bonnie.

"**ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!**" yelled Xiro in the angriest of voices.

"Now they're in for it" Kairel said to herself in amusement.

"**THEY CALL ME...MISTER ****FLEABAG****!!**" roared Xiro.

The lion then roared as he charged at the shocked and nervous Bonnie and Randall.

Outside the cave, Clyde looked inside in shock as Xiro was beating the Crud out of Bonnie and Randall.

"Take that, youga stupid...!" screamed Stitch from inside the cave.

"Ow, ow, ow!" yelped Randall's voice.

"Take that, and that!" yelled Kairel, joining the fun.

Suddenly, a beateh up Bonnie and Randall ran out and away from the Throne Room in fear, knocking down Clyde as they ran off. He got up and ran after them.

Kairel, Xiro, and a now freed Stitch came out of the cave very excited.

"Run, ya yellow-belly...!" Xiro hollered.

They all began making noises like a chant for a certain former talk show host.

Shadow, after dealing punishment to his enemies, looks around for the one who killed his father. He then saw Macavity making a hasty retreat on a ledge of the castle. Shadow narrowed his eyes angrily and chased after him up the castle stairs while flying. Macavity was not going to get away with his crimes. Not this time...


	18. 18: The Battle For The Throne

**Chapter 17**

**The Battle For The Throne**

Macavity ran up to the high point of the castle, trying to escape. Upon arrival, the evil Human-Cat stopped and gasped as he saw a sheer drop from where he was at. He knew he was trapped. After catching his breath, since he was so un-healthy, he turned and saw Tails jumping up and landing with his dragon wings. With a vengeful look on his face, he began to approach him. Macavity realized that he was cornered and was at Shadow's mercy. That is, if the true King had any to spare

"Murderer" hissed Shadow quietly and severely as he approached the one who had lied to him all these years.

"Shadow, Shadow. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you" begged Macavity in concern.

"You don't deserve to _live_"

"But, Shadow, I am...ah..._family_!" said Macavity as he gulped very unsure of his tatic. He quickly thought of something and said "It's the Demons who are the real enemy. It was their fault! It was their idea!"

What Macavity didn't know was that Bonnie, Randall, and Clyde had followed him and Shadow up the castle and they had been listening in. They looked shocked upon hearing what he was saying. Then, with a look of fury and betrayal on their faces, they stormed off hissing and growling.

Shadow did not buy Macavity's lie as he got in his uncle's face, saying "Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a _lie_"

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own Unlce...?" asked Macavitywith a nervous grin.

Shadow glared at the murderer for a while. Then he said "No, Macavity. I'm not like you"

Macavity was in relief, knowing the kid who was Jake's son would not bring himself to strike Macavity down dead. Macavity then said "Oh, Shadow, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; anything"

"Run" said Shadow, expressing his anger. "Run away, Macavity. And never return"

Macavity realized that Shadow was repeating the same words he told him years ago. The Human-Cat nods. He walked off as if he was doing what he is told, looking downward as he did.

"Yes. Of course. As you wish..._your Majesty_!"

Without warning, Macavity swipes a few coals at Shadow's face. Shadow yelled out in surprise and pain as he used his arms to block the coals reaching his eyes. This gave Macavity a chance to strike. Shadow brushed the coals away from his arm, just in time to catch Macavity, leaping at him, and the two began to fight.

Macavity first tried an attempt to bite Shadow's head, but the dragon Hedgehog grabbed both the Human-cat's upper and lower jaw and slammed his head to the ground. But this gave Macavity the chance to kick Shadow forward.

Shadow's eyes then glowed red in fury. As Macavity began to use his claws, a dragon claw grabbed it in its first. Shadow had his claws ready. Shadow then swiped his claws. Both fighters striked blows at each other, with Shadow making the most damage in his strike due to his claws. Then Macavity slashed and knocked Knuckles to the ground, sending his claw flying/swiping from him out of reach.

Shadow looked up and saw a roaring Macavity leaping towards him through the flames. Shadow narrowed his eyes as he gathered the courage he needed to use Macavity's own moment against him. The true King grabbed Macavity by the throat and put his feet under Macavity's stomach at the last minute and threw the villain over the edge. Shadow looked over as Macavity continued falling until he landed at the bottom.

Macavity had survived but groaned as he got up. He was bleeding heavily in his stomach, he was covered in cuts, bruises, etc, his teeth broken and crooked, and he had a huge gash in the left side of his face as well as a right black eye. As he got up, he saw three familiar figures approaching. They were Bonnie, Randall, and Clyde, who arrived and glared viciously at him. Macavity smiled, not noticing the angry looks on their faces, escpecially Clyde, who had a _very _angry look.

"Ahh, my friends" said Macavity, believing he would live.

Macavity's happiness was short lived, however, as Bonnie just laughed as she said "Frie-he-hends? I thought he said we were the _enemy_!"

Macavity's face turned to fear and nervousness, his eyes turn to small yellow eyes as he realized that the three Demons overheard what he said to Shadow...and misunderstood.

Randall remarked "Yeaaah...that's what _I _heard"

The two turned to Clyde and said "Clyde?"

Clyde laughed, this time in a low evil laugh prior to his usual insane laughter, as he, Bonnie, and Randall began walking threateningly towards their former leader. The cheetahs, Heartless, Babylon Rouges, and all the other Demons arrived with looks of vengeance on their faces. Bonnie, Randall, and Clyde told them what Macavity had said and they weren't happy at all.

As his former henchmen surrounded him, Macavity tried to plead to them nervously "No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. _No_! I didn't mean for...No, No! Look, I'm sorry I called you...No! _NOO_!"

It was too late for Macavity to save himself as Saranoia, Randall, Leroy, and their fellow comrades jumped the evil Cat-human and attacked him, tearing him to shreds and devouring his delicious body parts. His final ear-piercing scream was drowned out by the Demons' wicked laughter. Shadow, who was watching, cringed as he watched from the cliff. Shadow was given the chance to leave but now, the only way he could leave now...was in a most painful and terrible death.

Soon, rain poured down and difused the fire. The battle was over.

After Macavity was killed by his former henchmen, the Demons fled the castle, every last one of them. The true king then came down the castle steps, his dragon wings and claws disappearing, to greet everyone who was waiting for him, Stitch even bowing to the hedgehog who once made a fool out of him when Knuckles was younger. He smiled as he greeted his mother Rose, his friends Bruma and Panthy, Dumbo & Timothy and his love Alyssa, hugging them each.

"Your father would be so proud of you" Rose whispered proudly, hugging her son.

"Thank goodness you're alright" Alyssa whispered, hugging her love.

"We cannot thank you enough for freeing us, Shadow" Bruma smiled, with all the other Jungle Worlders nodding.

After they were done, the three turned and looked up. They saw Mickey making motions towards the observation platform of the castle. Shadow knew what this meant. Now that Macavity has been destroyed, he must ascend his place as King of the Jungle World.

Shadow nodded as he headed towards the castle. Shadow then climbed up to where Mickey was at. Before he went up the Observation platform, the dragon Hedgehog hugged Mickey like his father, Jake, did with Mickey on the day Shadow himself was born. Mickey smiled as he hugged back. Mickey then put a silver cape with a black s broach around Shadow's neck.

Mickey soon let go and nodded "It is time"

Shadow turned and very majestically, with powerful music playing in the air, he began to march the stairs to the observation tower. Alyssa, Rose, Panthy, Bruma, Dumbo, Timothy, Stitch, Xiro, Kairel, Mickey, etc. watch as he went to the platform. Shadow looked up into the sky as a hole appeared in the clouds showing the stars up above.

Background Singer: _**Ndabe zitha (King of kings)**_

_**Nkosi yethu (Our king)**_

_**Mholi wezwe lethu (Ruler of our land**_

_**Lefathse la bonata rona (This land of our ancestors)**_

_**Lea halalela (Is holy)**_

As one star shone briefly, Shadow could hear his father, Jake's voice in the sky saying "_Remember_..."

Shadow nodded as he gained the confidence and strength he needed to do this. He then began to roar a dragon roar as if declaring himself the new King of the Jungle World. The Jungle Worlders and some of their allies roared back in reply. As Shadow took his rightful place as King, a song began to play.

_**Busa le lizwe bo (Rule this land)**_

_**Busa le lizwe bo**_

_**Busa le lizwe bo**_

_**Lethu busa ngo xolo (Rule with peace)**_

_**Is'khathi sifikile (The time has come)**_

Male Singer: _**Se-fi-le**_

BS: _**Is'khathi busa iyo (It's time, rule)**_

MS: _**Baba ti-tabo**_

BS: _**Is'khathi sifikile**_

MS: _**Maye babo**_

MS and BS: _**Busa lomhlaba (Rule this land)**_

BS: _**Is'khathi sifikile**_

MS: _**He!**_

BS: _**Is'khathi sfikile**_

MS: _**Se-fi-le**_

BS: _**Busa Shadow! Busa Shadow! (Rule Shadow! Rule Shadow!)**_

_**Ubuse ngo xolo (You must rule with peace)**_

_**Ubuse ngo thando (You must rule with love)**_

_**Ubuse ngo xolo**_

_**Ubuse ngo thando**_

_**Bua ngo xolo**_

Time had passed since Shadow became King that day. Once everyone heard that Shadow had returned, alive and well, as the new King, the herds returned to their own homes which has since been restored to its beautiful and peaceful self.

A horde of Cartoon Chararcters gathered around the castle for a special ceremony. Shadow and his Queen, Alyssalioness94, who wore a Golden sleeveless dress and a silver tiara, had themselves a new daughter and wanted everyone to come for the presentation. Shadow, Alyssa, Rose, Bruma, Panthy, Dumbo, Timothy, Kairle, and Xiro were up on the Platform looking down at the cheering crowd. As Stitch arrived from down next to them, Kairel held her hands together and did a classic victory wave while Xiro smiled happily. As everyone made cheers like when Shadow was born, one last song is performed.

BS: _**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**_

_**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**_

MS: _**(ngw' enamabala-wa)**_

Chorus: _**Till we find our place**_

_**On the path unwinding**_

Shadow and Alyssa looked at each other and smiled lovingly. They hugged each other and kissed.

_**In the Circle**_

_**The Circle of Life**_

The King and Queen then moved aside to allow Mickey through to show their newborn daughter in a red blanket. Mickey lifted her up to show her to her future people as the song and story came to an end. The Circle of Life was complete.

_**Circle of...Liiife**_


End file.
